


The Toy Store

by Azela



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Enemas, Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Solo, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, S&M, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azela/pseuds/Azela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Toy Store is a place where men of all social statuses go to find sexual relief in some of the most interesting ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sex Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Another series of One-shots I had posted on AFF. I've mentioned this on in The Secrets of Men and it'll be making a few appearances in other stories so I'm posting it here before I post more new stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For new readers, please indicate which story you are leaving a review. AO3 only tells me that you've left a review and not which chapter you've read.

The Toy Store, tucked carefully into a corner of the gay district between two dance clubs, is not the type of store you would allow your children to go to. The owner, Harley Mason, moved to the big city from a small town in Oklahoma after he discovered that his dirty fetishes were not welcomed there. He opened the shop four years ago and soon found flocks of men from all types of social statuses rushing in to play with his toys every night. Harley didn’t care who came into his shop, he had toys for the rich and toys for the poor; his only rule was that they had proof that they were void of any and all infections.

Tonight was no different as Mason Channely strode up to the shop and pulled open the door. At first sight, one would never know the things that went on in the store. To passerby’s, it looked like a small store that sold sex toys for the average, lonely gay man. Mason knew different, he had come here a few months ago with some friends and was now returning alone in hopes of finding something to cure his dry spell. Hazel eyes looked up at him when he stepped inside and Harley smiled when Mason walked up to the counter.

“I remember you, you were with the group from Minnesota?” Harley’s smile widened when Mason nodded. “Well what brings you back here?”

Mason ran a hand through his dark black hair and looked at the counter. “I seem to be having a problem. I just can’t find anyone that gets me off anymore. I need a good fuck,” Mason laughed lightly. “Maybe this was the wrong place to come.”

“Actually,” Harley grinned mischievously, “I have a machine that can do just that. Everyone who’s used it so far loves it. So long as you’re willing to pay.”

“I will pay anything for a good orgasm,” Mason replied, pulling out his wallet. Harley smiled and gave Mason a price that seemed quite reasonable to him. Harley ran his credit card and Mason immediately showed him the paper that stated he was completely healthy.

“Come with me.” Harley motioned for Mason to follow him. 

He pushed open a small door at the far corner of the shop and suddenly the shop was no longer just a shop. Each room was clearly labeled, some, like ‘the oral room,’ were easy to figure out. But others, like ‘the wall,’ were a mystery to Mason. The walls of the toy shop were sound proof so Mason didn’t know if there were other people in the rooms or not. Harley led him to the end of the hallway to a room titled ‘the sex machine.’ 

“There is a room where you can undress through there,” Harley pointed to a door on the far side of the room when they entered. “I will set up the machine while you do so.”

Mason nodded, heading to the room. He was surprised to find a small bed inside the room and wondered why it was there. He quickly undressed, setting his clothes on a small table and heading back into the main room. The sex machine was something Mason had seen in pornos, but he never thought he would ever have the chance to use in real life. The heart of the machine contained several gears that brought the machine to life. A long metal rod was attached to the machine and it ended in a long black dildo. On further inspection, Mason discovered that the dildo was covered in several tiny bumps.

“Choose your position,” Harley motioned to what looked like an examination table one would find in the doctors office. 

“You’re not staying in here the whole time are you?” Mason asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious when Harley pulled on a rubber glove.

“I’m just going to get you started. The one downfall with this machine is that it requires a lot of lube and I want to make sure you’re completely prepared.” 

Mason nodded, knowing from his last experience here that Harley only wanted his customers to be completely safe and very happy. He walked over to the table and bent over it, finding footholds on the stand so his ass was even with the machine. The table was covered in something soft and Mason stroked it, wondering what it was. He gasped when something cold was squirted onto his ass and two fingers gently penetrated him.

Harley was quick and thorough, making sure there was enough lube on the machine and inside Mason. “Alright, I’m going to move you towards the machine.” Mason was surprised to find that the table his was on could easily be moved and he groaned when the dildo pressed against him. Harley eased the toy into Mason and set a controller in front of him. “This controls the speed, since it is your first time, I recommend you start slow. Though this is one of the best machines out there, you can still hurt yourself.” Mason nodded and examined the small dial that changed the speeds. “Turn it on so I can make sure it’s in properly.”

Mason pressed the small button that said ‘on’ and the machine sprung to life. It was surprisingly quiet, but the small, slow motions that it made had Mason’s cock rising to attention. Harley adjusted the table again, pushing the toy deeper into Mason. “Remember to press the button when you are finished,” Harley motioned to the red button on the side of the table, “and I will come get you.” Mason nodded, waiting for Harley to leave before he increased the speed.

The slow motion was agonizing, but each bump that slid along his entrance made his body tingle. He increased the speed again, finding a more suitable pace and relaxed. His cock was stiff and twitching with each thrust the machine made and Mason could feel drops of precum hitting his thigh and sliding slowly down it. He increased the speed again and cried out when the machine brushed against his prostate. “Oh god,” Mason moaned, increasing the speed again and the machine repeatedly pressed against his prostate. Mason was now writhing in pleasure, enjoying the smooth rhythm as the small bumps on the dildo teased the tight ring around his entrance.

He reached up to increase the speed one more time when his body jerked and his dick exploded. He moaned when his cock bounced right back up and slapped against his stomach. He turned the dial again and clung to the edge of the table as his body was slammed into. “Fuck yes,” Mason moaned as the machine pushed deeper into him, finding tiny pleasure spots he didn’t know he had. He was now thrusting backwards onto the machine, his back arching every time a line of bumps ran over his prostate.

By now he was panting heavily, his body covered in a layer of sweat as the machine continued to pound into him. He moaned when he spread his legs wider and his cock brushed against the soft covering of the table. His balls were aching and he turned the dial once more. His cock exploded again more violently and once again it grew hard instantly. Deciding he was acquainted enough with the machine; Mason turned the dial to full power. “Oh holy fuck,” Mason moaned, pushing himself backwards to keep from being pushed off the table. He could feel precum pouring out of his cock and he reached up to cover his hard shaft with it.

The movement of the machine was so fast; Mason didn’t know how he was able to keep from coming again instantly. He thrusted backwards, letting the machine push as deep into his body as it could, feeling muscles stretch and spots found that only made his pleasure even better. He reached behind him and grabbed his balls tightly, pulling them away from his body when he felt his orgasm coming on. He wanted this amazing feeling to last a little longer before he let himself go again. With one good thrust backwards he released his balls and held the table tightly, feeling his body contract all together. The tip of the toy ground against his prostate and Mason felt his cock jerk. “Oh god, oh fucking god,” he screamed as his come splattered his stomach and chest. His dick continued to pump out more and more as the machine slammed into him.

Mason swore several minutes past before his cock shot its final load and drooped between his legs. Mason turned off the machine and collapsed onto the table, his ass still up in the air and the dildo still inside him. He panted heavily as he watched his own come drip off his chest and onto the table. His body was still writhing and twitching and it would give an involuntary thrust backwards every few seconds. When he was finally able to control his arm, he pressed the button on the side of the table, indicating that he was finished.

He waited several more minutes before the door opened. “I’m sure I don’t have to ask if this was what you were looking for,” Harley chuckled, moving the table forward and sliding the dildo out of Mason’s ass. Still twitching from his intense orgasm, Mason pushed himself to his feet and allowed Harley to help him to the other room. Harley gently laid him on the bed and draped a thin blanket over him. “You may rest for as long as you want, the bathroom is through that door.” Harley pointed to a door on the far side of the room. “I do suggest you shower before you leave.” Mason nodded, his body finally coming down off its adrenalin high. He let his eyes slide shut when Harley left the room, feeling like he had just had the best fuck of his life.


	2. The Tentacle Toy

The thing that people whisper about the shop is that no matter how many times you go, there is always something new to try out. So when Ryan and Zack stepped into the shop on a Thursday night, they were hoping to find something new. 

“It’s good to see you boys again. How is the married life?” Harley asked, smiling at them from behind the counter.

“It’s nice,” Zack smiled, running a hand through his thick brown hair. “But we have hit a bump in our sex life. It’s not that we’re bored with each other. We just want a little excitement. Ryan suggested a threesome, but I don’t know how I feel with letting a strange man into our bedroom.”

“Adding other people into the mix can always be an issue,” Harley smiled. “But I do have something that just arrived from Japan you might like. But, you need to be very willing to try it.”

“Zack and I both know you won’t lead us astray,” Ryan replied, pulling out his credit card. “Why not try it. If we don’t like it, we’ll find something else.”

“I have a feeling you’re going to like this.” Harley told them the price and swiped their card. “Follow me.” He led them through the small door and down the hallway. He stopped half way and motioned to a door that read ‘The Tentacle Room.’

“Tentacle, like the octopus kind?” Ryan asked warily.

“No, not like that, nor are they the kind you see in one of those dirty animes.” Harley glanced at Zack who giggled. He pushed open the door and motioned for them to enter the room. In the center of the room sat a dome with several tentacle arms hanging around it. Ryan slowly stepped towards it and caressed one of the tentacles. 

“They feel like the same stuff dildos are made of,” he whispered, picking one up and inspecting it. “I’m willing to give it a try.” Harley smiled and glanced at Zack. Brown eyes glanced between Harley and his husband. He slowly nodded and Ryan smiled widely.

“They secrete lubrication, so you don’t have to worry about that. The switch is here,” Harley pointed to a small button on the edge of the dome. “Turn it on whenever you’re ready. I do suggest you take off your clothes first. They get a little eager.”

“Eager?” Ryan asked, his blue eyes shining with interest.

“They respond to your voice and they react to your body. When your body tells them to stop, they do. They memorize what you like, so if you decide to try it again, they will know what you liked from before.” Harley winked at the two of them and headed towards the door. “I will be back in two hours, if you decide to go for that long. You know where the button is if you don’t want to stay for that amount of time. But, you can’t go past two hours. This toy can cause problems if used for a long period of time.” Zack and Ryan nodded and Harley left the room.

“Are you sure about this?” Zack asked, poking one of the tentacles.

“Just try it, love,” Ryan smiled at his husband and kissed his cheek. He walked towards the small changing room, removing his clothes as he went. Zack, feeling his cock harden as he watched Ryan slip off his pants and shake his bare ass at his husband, quickly followed suit, yanking off his own clothes. Once they were naked, they returned to the room and stood in front of the toy.

“Are you ready?” Ryan asked. Zack took a deep breath and nodded. 

Ryan flipped the switch and the tentacles sprang to life, reaching for the two young men. Zack jumped when one slid around his thigh and Ryan giggled as another slid over his stomach. Zack gasped when something slick ran over his ass. Two more tentacles were reaching for him and he stood tensely as they slid up his leg and joined the other poking his ass cheeks. The tentacles that were sliding over Ryan had stopped at his chest, rubbing his nipples, while another slid up his cock.

Zack watched as his husband’s head fall back when the tentacle curled around his cock. Ryan reached out for the small bar that the tentacles had been hanging off of and he spread his legs wider. Zack’s brown eyes widened when he saw one tentacle slide into his lover. He let out a small cry when two of the tentacles parted his own ass, while the other ran over his entrance. Another two tentacles were tugging at his knees and Zack slid down onto them. The tentacle rubbing his ass, pressed against his entrance, slowly penetrating him.

He groaned at the tentacle sliding deep into him, rubbing against him and finding spots inside him that made him moan in pleasure. He glanced up at Ryan who had one leg placed on the rail, a tentacle holding his leg to support it, while a second tentacle pushed into him. Ryan opened his mouth to moan and another tentacle took the opportunity to slide into his mouth. Ryan’s hand automatically went to the tentacle and he sucked on it gently.

Zack’s body trembled when the tentacle inside him poked his prostate, reminding him that he was being played with too. Zack leaned back, giving the toy permission to continue. He felt another tentacle circle his entrance and he shook his head. There was no way he would allow another inside him. The one inside him removed itself and Zack whined. He was just starting to get used to it. 

When the tentacle returned, the other was with it and they both pressed in together, despite Zack’s protests. They were wrapped around each other and with every inch that entered him; they twisted, sending pleasure coursing through him.

“I told you, you would like it.” Zack opened his brown eyes to see Ryan laying next to him, his golden locks tickling Zack’s calf. There were about five tentacles inside his husband, all moving in unison as they jerked in and out of Ryan. Another tentacle seemed to have opened at the tip and was now sliding Ryan’s cock into the hole. Zach situated himself so he could lean down and press their lips together. The tentacles inside him were squirming and grinding against his prostate, making him moan and thrust his hips backwards.

He screamed against his husband’s lips as his cock erupted. Splashing against the floor and landing on Ryan’s face. Zack smiled and licked up his come, tightening around the tentacles inside him. Another pair of tentacles pulled him forward so his face was hovering over Ryan’s cock. The tentacle that had engulfed it suddenly pulled away and Zack felt Ryan’s hot come splash against his chest. 

“I really do like it,” Zack whispered.

The tentacle that had been sucking Ryan’s cock, pressed against the back of Zack’s head, pushing him down and forcing him to take his husband’s cock in his mouth. Ryan was already hard again and Zack sucked joyously on his husbands cock. His own cock was pushed into Ryan’s mouth and a thinner tentacle rubbed along the bottom of his shaft, while Ryan’s tongue worked over the top.

Zack squealed when a third tentacle forced its way inside him, stretching him to his limit. This one pushed the deepest, spreading Zack wider then he had ever been before. The tentacle thrashed erratically inside him, slapping against his skin, bringing small screams of pleasure from his mouth that cause Ryan to buck his hips. The other two tentacles continued to twist inside his ass, grinding against his prostate. Ryan groaned, sending vibrations up Zack’s cock and making his balls ache with need. He sucked Ryan’s cock deep into his mouth, constricting his throat around the tip, the tentacle playing with his own cock in Ryan’s mouth doing the same.

Zack moaned when Ryan’s hand cupped his balls, massaging them as he pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves on his skin. Zack felt his cock jump as he came, moaning around Ryan’s cock. Ryan let out a grunt and Zack tasted his hot salty come on his tongue. He drank down what Ryan gave him, pulling away as he milked the last few streams out of his husband. Ryan’s head had been forced away long ago and Zack smiled when he looked at his husband, his face covered in his own seed.

The tentacles eased out of the two, returning to their original place hanging over the railings. Zack turned around and kissed Ryan before pushing himself to his feet. The tentacles shot out to steady him when he stumbled, removing themselves when he could stand on his own. He pulled Ryan up and held onto him until his own legs stopped shaking. They headed to the changing room where they showered, feeling sore and very happy.

Harley had returned when they left the changing room, completely dressed and he smiled. “Was that enough excitement?” he asked.

“Oh yes, I think we’ll have to have another visit soon.” Ryan smiled and Zack nodded.

“Call ahead and I’ll make sure it’s available for you. I think the two of you will be all right to return home. It was a pleasure seeing you, please do come again.” Zack and Ryan thanked Harley and left the shop completely satisfied.


	3. The Wall

Many people come to the shop when they meet new lovers and discover they need to brush up on their sexual knowledge and it was a new lover Will was thinking about when he stepped through the door of the Toy Store. He brushed his curly brown hair out of his face as he stepped up to the counter, leaning over the old wood. Harley was stocking a few small vibrators behind the counter and turned to smile at the young man. “Now the only time you come here is if you find yourself a new play thing.”

“Not a play thing.” Will smiled making his green eyes sparkle. “He’s the one this time.”

“I think you said that about Cameron and Peter and Able and…” Harley trailed off when Will raised a hand.

“Tim is… different.” A wide grin spread across Will’s face. “He’s sweet and spoils me, but we’re having a bit of a problem in bed.”

“You… have a problem in bed?” Harley grinned, remembering the last time Will was here, practicing his bondage skills for his last boyfriend.

“A few months ago Tim got a penis enhancement for his ex. He’s damn huge and I’m too tight for sex. So,” he drew out the word, smiling mischievously, “I know you have something to help me out.”

“Of course I do.” Harley smiled, giving him a price and accepting Will’s cash. “Follow me.” Will giggled as he followed Harley down the narrow hallway to a large white door labeled “The Wall.” 

“Goodness,” Will breathed, his eyes wide with excitement as he stepped into the room and looked at the long wall covered in vibrators, dildos and all other sorts of toys. 

“As you can see, there is enough here to stretch you as wide as you want.” Harley smiled, pushing Will into the room. “Enjoy your fun.” 

He shut the door, leaving Will planning what to do next. Four walls lined with toys ranging from very small, to ones so large, Will would never imagine using them. He quickly stripped his clothes and shuffled to the larger vibrators. He looked over a long blue one and pressed the button next to it. The thing flopped back and forth against the wall and Will squealed in excitement. He pressed the button again and the vibrator stilled.

Searching for the cabinet of lube, he pulled out a bottle and covered the toy with it. Turning around, Will backed up until the vibrator pressed against his ass. The wall was a little too high for him, so he had to push up onto his toes so the toy would enter him easily. His let out a high-pitched whine when he discovered that the toy was bigger then he expected. Good thing though, he needed a good stretching. He pushed the toy as far into him as it would go, a grin spreading his lips as wide as the toy was spreading his ass.

He groaned when the tip pressed against his prostate and he felt his cock jump up between his legs. He pulled the toy all the way out and pushed it back in, jerking backwards so the toy pressed against his prostate. He rocked his hips, moaning as the toy brushed against that spot. He reached back, pushing the button and cried out when the vibrator wiggled inside him. He pulled out, letting the thing slap against his ass and bounce his balls against his cock.

Pushing back, he pressed the vibrator back into him and let it bounce around inside him. He rocked back on his heels, pushing the toy deeper into him. His body shook with the vibrations and he whined as the toy stretched him wider and slapped against his prostate. When he finally got bored with the toy, he turned it off and pulled away from it. He looked around the room, searching for something bigger, but not much bigger. His grin widened when he spotted something that looked like anal beads, but there was no string separating each ball. Just a thick, straight, rubber pole. Each ball widened, giving Will the opportunity to stretch his entrance without switching toys. Dumping a good amount of lube on the toy, Will spun around and pressed the toy to his ass. 

The first ball went in nicely, the second one stretched him slightly, but the third forced him to stop. He groaned at the slight pain as he forced the large ball into him. He had to stop a few times, taking a few deep breaths before continuing. Maybe this one wasn’t a good idea yet. But he was determined to fit this last ball and he was going to do it. He relaxed his body and pressed the ball into him, sighing when it sank deep. He rocked back and forth onto his heels, pulling the last ball out and pushing it back in. When his muscles were stretched enough to push the ball into him with ease, he pulled away from the toy and searched for a new one.

By now his cock was hard, heavy and throbbing with the need for release. He was now wide enough that he could easily seduce Tim into bed and play with his large cock with no worry. He found an interesting toy that was as thick as the largest ball he had fit inside him and vibrated like the first. He doused it in lube and managed to find a small stool to stand on, so he didn’t have to stretch to reach. He reached behind him and guided the toy into him. 

He moaned at the slick feel of the toy as it slid into him. Only a few inches of his ass had been stretched by the ball, so it took him a few minutes to stretch the rest. He cried out when the tip brushed against the prostate and he slapped the button, turning on the vibrator. 

He whimpered when the vibrations made the toy slap against his prostate and he reached down and gripped his cock tightly. He rocked his hips, pushing the toy harder onto that spot, groaning as he stroked his cock. Pleasure rocked his body as he stroked himself harder, pressing the toy deeper into his body. He squealed when his body convulsed and his cocked released a spray of come.

Will groaned as he shut off the toy, milking every last drop from of come from his cock. He slid off the toy, tensing his body and wincing in pain. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be a good night to seduce Tim into bed. He dragged himself into the changing room and dropped onto his stomach on the bed. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, before climbing off the bed and looking in the mirror. He might have felt sore, but he was happy he could now go home and enjoy the new man in his life. He inspected his ass smiling at how wide he could now stretch himself. He washed himself off, got dressed and slipped out of the room, moving towards the front of the building.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Harley asked when Will came up behind him and kissed his cheek. 

“I did and thanks to your little store, I can have wonderful sex with Tim.” Will giggled as he headed for the door. 

“Enjoy your new play thing,” Harley called, receiving a scowl from Will.


	4. The BDSM Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't do a lot of BDSM writing and I don't have a lot of knowledge in it, but I do do research when I need it for a story. Several of these one-shots were requested and this was one of them, so I tried to do the best I could.

‘Try it once,’ that’s always what they say when someone suggests something new. The sentence always ends with, ‘if you don’t like it, you never have to do it again,’ and that was the push most people needed. It was the push Jaden needed to step into the shop one afternoon, with two men he had only known for a month. Bondage, that was the suggestion and Jaden felt more and more nervous the further into the shop they went. 

“Chris, Nate, looks like you have someone new?” Harley asked from the other side of the counter. He gave Jaden a small smiled and pulled out a few pieces of paper from a folder.

“This is Jaden,” Chris replied. “We’ve known him for about a month now and he’s agreed to try.” Nate placed a comforting hand on Jaden’s shoulder when he shivered. It was more nerves then fear. He wouldn’t lie, he was curious. He seen it in porn and wasn’t sure if he would ever do it himself. 

Now here he was, standing between two men who wanted to tie him up, beat the shit out of him and fuck him to no end. Great fantasy all around, with the exception of the beating.

“They are both very good. I have never seen anyone leave here unsatisfied,” Harley reassured Jaden. He set the papers in front of Jaden, all of them contracts. “Just precaution, I can promise you, nether of them will do anything you don’t want.” 

Jaden’s brain was screaming to turn and run, but his hand was taking the pen and signing each piece of paper. Jaden felt like he had been pushed out of his body, watching himself follow Nate down the hall. They entered the room that had a sign on it stating that it was the ‘BDSM room’ and he took a slow breath. 

“Enjoy.” Harley gave him a comforting smile and closed the door.

A finger hooked under Jaden’s chin and his face was pulled up to look into Chris’s soft green eyes. He gently kissed Jaden’s lips and guided him to another door. “Undress while we get everything ready.” 

Jaden nodded and stepped into the small changing room. He undressed, taking his time as he paced the room, mustering up the courage to join the other two in the torture room. Nate smiled at him when he stepped out and took his hand.

“We’re going to put you in the restraint before we undress ok? Just to let you get used to it before we start.” Jaden nodded and let Nate position him. Chris pulled his arms up and pulled down a set of chains. Leather cuffs were attached to the chains and Chris wrapped them around Jaden’s wrists. The chains were attached to a pulley system and Chris pulled them away from Jaden so he had to bend forward in order to keep from falling over.

Nate was pulling his legs apart and placing cuffs around his ankles. He gave Jaden a quick kiss on the lips and both he and Chris slipped into the changing room. Jaden tested the chains, giving them a quick tug and finding they didn’t move. With his body stretched out like this, Jaden realized that there were several muscles he had never used before and they had begun to protest from the stretching. Nate was first out of the changing room, his cock standing straight in the air and his black hair mussed up. Obviously he and Chris had gotten started in the changing room. 

“Feel alright?” Nate asked, his brown eyes searching Jaden for any discomfort.

“A few protesting muscles, but I’ll be ok,” Jaden replied quietly.

“Just remember, all you have to do is say stop and we will do exactly that. This is your first time here and you don’t yet know your limits. And,” Nate cupped Jaden’s face in his hands and forced him to look up, “we’re not going to use any of the whips, paddles and what not. Though a good beating can be pleasurable, Chris and I know how delicate you are.” Delicate was not the word Jaden wanted to be described as, but right now he was thankful that it was the reason he wasn’t going to get beat today.

“It really wont be much different then what we’ve normally been doing, but I would like to give that ass a bit of a work out,” Chris said, sauntered out of the changing room and smiling at Jaden. Chris had always been the one to take control during sex and Jaden was sure it would be no different here. Chris ran a hand through his blond hair, as he looked Jaden over, nodding approvingly as he walked behind him.

Jaden tensed when Chris’s fingers brushed over his backside, but he relaxed when they caressed him. “Just breath, like we’ve said, just say stop and we will.” Jaden nodded, taking a few deep breaths. He gasped when Chris’s knee pushed his legs further apart and his fingers circled his entrance. Something cool dripped onto his ass and he whimpered when Chris’s thumb pushed into him. “So willing,” Chris growled in approval. 

Nathan was standing at a chest placed along one of the walls, looking for something in the top drawer. When he found it, he didn’t let Jaden see it as he walked over to Chris.  
Chris pulled out his thumb and Jaden gasped when cold metal touched his skin. In one swift movement the metal was pushed into him and he shivered at the feeling. The metal warmed as Chris slid it in and out of his body, pushing it deeper each time. Nathan wrapped something around Jaden’s legs and Chris released the toy. It kept still, buried deep inside Jaden and he groaned as he tightened around it, feeling it brush against his prostate.

“I think he likes it.” Jaden yelped when Chris’s hand slapped against his ass. Apparently he was still going to get spanked. The same hand that had hit him rested against the abused cheek, rubbing the skin until it no longer stung. 

He braced himself for another slap, but it didn’t come. Instead, he was pushed to his knees, his arms forced over his head. “We really haven’t been training that mouth all that much. Maybe it’s time we did.” Chris cupped Jaden’s chin and pressed the head of his cock to his lips. Jaden slowly opened his mouth and Chris pressed the head in. “Just suck,” it was a command and one Jaden obeyed immediately. 

He grunted when something tight slipped onto his cock, pressing hard against the sensitive spot just under the head. “Try to ignore it,” Nate whispered, his hands running over Jaden’s chest. “Concentrate on it too much and there will be punishment.” 

Punishment? Jaden wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of being punished and quickly returned his attention to the cock in his mouth. Chris had been slowly pushing further into Jaden’s mouth and he could feel the head getting closer to the back of his throat.

“Swallow and keep swallowing, don’t stop for any reason.” Chris whispered, pushing further into Jaden’s mouth. He attempted to swallow around Chris’s cock, without gagging and without accidentally biting him. Teeth were a big no no; he had learned that on the first day with Chris and Nate. 

After a few attempts he managed to take Chris’s cock down his throat. Nate was now pushing the toy deeper into him, while his lips trailed across Jaden’s chest. Jaden suddenly jerked backwards, pulling against his restraints when Nate bit down on his nipple. “Stop,” Chris commanded and Nate instantly stopped. “He’s not ready for that much stimulation.” He eased Jaden back to him and ran a finger through his hair as Jaden worked on his swallowing again. “You need to be patient, Nate, you’ll ruin him if you ask for too much so soon.”

“Sorry,” Nate whispered, sounding like a wounded animal. Jaden wondered if something else was going on between the two and if Nate was going to get punished? For some odd reason, the thought of seeing Nate forced into some position, beaten and then forced into sex by Chris sounded really hot. He was pulled from his thoughts when his gag reflexes kicked in and he attempted to fight Chris.

“Shhh,” Chris soothed, caressing Jaden’s cheek. “Remember to swallow and you’ll be fine.” Jaden forced his body to stop convulsing and managed to get his swallowing back under control. This time he was ready for Chris and managed to fight his gag reflex for a few seconds. “Good boy,” Chris patted Jaden’s head and pulled out of his mouth. He walked around Jaden and pressed against the toy inside him. Jaden whimpered when the toy began to vibrate, grinding against his prostate. “Enjoy it,” Chris whispered, kissing Jaden’s cheek.

He turned to Nathan and Jade could see Chris’s entire body change. Nate’s brown eyes widened, but Jaden could see the small smile tug at the corners of his lips. Nate wanted to be punished. It was the oddest thing Jaden had ever seen. 

Chris roughly grabbed Nate and forced him over a table on the side of the room. Jaden winced when the first slap rang across the room. His hazel eyes staying glued on the sight in front of him, watching Nate moan and whimper with each slap. Jaden found himself enjoying the sight more then he thought he should.

Ten slaps, that was how many Nate received. Once Chris was finished, he pulled Nate over to Jaden so they were standing right in front of him. Nate was forced to his knees and Jaden’s eyes widened when Chris forced Nate’s mouth open and slammed into him. Jaden’s hips rocked against the vibrator inside him as Chris thrusted roughly into Nate’s mouth. Seeing how deep Chris’s cock slid into Nate’s mouth, Jaden realized that he had a lot of work to do before he could give head at all, let alone it being at all good.

“I will come in your mouth,” Chris growled, grabbing Nate’s hair and holding his head in a painful looking position as he continued to fuck Nate’s mouth. Jaden felt his cock swell and his balls jerked as he got closer to his own end. He wanted to hold on and wait for Chris to come, but Chris could hold out forever if he wanted to. He saw the flash of white as Nate let his teeth glide over Chris’s cock and Chris jerked forward, pushing his entire length into Nate’s mouth and holding himself there as he came. Jaden’s own body jerked as he felt and annoying pressure on the head of his cock, his body unsure of whether or not it wanted to come or hold off. 

He tightened around the vibrator around him and he cried out as his body made the decision and came, spraying come over his chest. “Good boy,” Chris whispered, stepping in front of him. Nate was flipped off the toy and pulled it slowly out of Jaden. Chris slid his fingers through Jaden’s brown hair as he motioned for Nate to get something. 

The cuffs around his wrists released and Chris helped him to his feet. Nate handed Chris a set of balls that were attached to a string and Jaden felt his heart race. “You obviously know what these are,” Jaden nodded and Chris caressed his cheek. “Don’t worry, they’re not that big, but I do want to leave them inside you while Nate works with you.”

Jaden nodded again and Chris kissed his lips. He led him over to the table where he had spanked Nate only minutes ago and instructed him to lean over it. Jaden leaned over as far as he could and spread his legs wide. Chris’s fingers were inside him, adding more lube to make the beads easier to insert. “Just stay relaxed and they’ll go in easily.” Jaden nodded and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath when the first ball pressed against his tight ring of muscles. The first one was small and slid in easily, the second was a little larger and it took some coaxing from Chris to get it in.

Jaden groaned when Chris dropped the third ball and the other two jerked forward. He clenched his body to keep them from falling out, feeling them shift inside him. The movement of the two balls sent an odd feeling through his body and he found he enjoyed the feeling. 

“One more,” Chris whispered, picking up the ball and caressing Jaden’s back. This one was the largest and stretched Jaden as it pushed into his body. It wasn’t so bad that he was in pain, but he was certainly aware that they were there. Chris took hold of Jaden’s shoulders and quickly straightened him up, making Jaden shiver at the feel of the balls shifting inside him.

Chris took Jaden’s hand and walked him back to the center of the room. Jaden moaned as each step made the balls glide over his sensitive skin. His cock was now erect again and he couldn’t wait to see what they had for him next. Nate approached him, giving him a small smile as he placed a collar around his neck. “No looking,” Nate whispered, pushing Jaden’s head up when he attempted to see what the collar was for. “Make sure you tell me when to stop.” Jaden nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. Stop meant pain and pain made Jaden worry.

Nate’s hands slid to Jaden’s chest and he rolled Jaden’s nipples between his fingers. Jaden moaned as Nate tugged gently on them. The more Nate tugged on them, the harder he pinched. He continued until the pleasure disappeared and pain took over. “Stop,” Jaden whimpered and Nate released him. 

“Good boy,” Nate whispered, leaning down and sucking a nipple into his mouth. He sucked and nipped at both of them, drawing more moans from Jaden. When he pulled away, he was holding up something that Jaden realized were clamps. “I’m not going to make them tight.” 

Jaden nodded, holding stock still as Nate put on the first one. He tightened it so Jaden could feel the pressure, but not enough that he was in any pain. He did the same with the other and kissed Jaden gently. He took hold of the chain that was attached to the clamps and gently tugged at it. Jaden whimpered at the feeling, shifting forward and moving the balls inside him. Nate tugged again, forcing Jaden to move again and causing the balls to shift again. 

He continued to tug at the chains until Jaden was moaning in delight. The slight pull and pain, increased his pleasure and he moaned again. “I think that’s enough for his first time. Leave the clamps on until we’re done.” Chris smiled, kissing Jaden’s cheek. Jaden whimpered when Chris tugged on the string attached to the beads. “Don’t push, just relax your body and feel them slide out.” Jaden concentrated on relaxing as the balls shifted inside him. The first popped out and Jaden moaned as the other two slid across his skin.

Chris slid the second one out slowly, drawing the last one right to his entrance and stopping. He gently tugged on it, making Jaden moan, but never pulled it out. Suddenly he yanked it out and Jaden whimpered at the loss of feeling. 

He was led over another table and Chris helped him onto it. He laid on his back and Chris pushed his legs up towards his head. Without warning Chris entered him and Jaden cried out at the feeling of being filled again. Nate cupped his face, turning his head to the side and pressed the head of his cock into Jaden’s mouth.

“I want you to come in his mouth, but don’t force your cock down his throat.” Jaden looked up to see Nate nod and groaned around his cock. 

Chris was merciless with his thrusts, but Jaden was ready for them. His ass was feeling wonderful and there was still so much to do to it. Nate took hold of the chain and tugged on the clamps, making Jaden moan again. His pleasure was rising and he knew Nate wouldn’t last long since he hadn’t had any satisfaction yet. Chris probably wouldn’t be that far behind, since he could easily bring himself to orgasm on command. 

The annoying pressure on Jaden’s cock was removed and his cock slapped against his stomach, throbbing and twitching uncontrollably. He sucked hungrily on Nate’s cock as Chris slammed into his prostate. He held nothing back as he screamed in pleasure, feeling Nate’s cock vibrate on his tongue. 

Nate was now pulling on the clamps, bringing Jaden more pleasure with some pain mixed in. He was so close and he could feel that Chris and Nate were close too. “Fuck,” Chris growled, slamming into Jaden and stilling as he came. At that moment, Nate yanked the clips off of Jaden’s nipples, which sent his cock erupting all over the place. His cries of pleasure brought forth Nate’s orgasm and he could taste the salty liquid on his tongue. Nate seemed to come forever and his throat protested at the bitter liquid as he tried to swallow it.

Nate’s cock was pulled from his mouth and Chris’s lips were on his, sucking out some of the liquid. Jaden relaxed as he swallowed down what was left in his mouth and sighed when Chris pulled away. “When can we do this again?” Jaden breathed, receiving a chuckle from the other two men.

“We will do it again soon,” Chris whispered, lifting Jaden off the table and carrying him into the changing room.


	5. The Lifelike Sex Doll

Loneliness can make a person depressed, and for men, loneliness also means no sex. A sexless man will search for any means necessary to find a sexual release and most of the time, they end up at the shop to find it. Sadly for Dean, when he walked into the store, he was hoping to get more then just the company of a few toys. His friends had suggested he come here instead of finding some drunken guy at the bar for a quick fuck, but he grew doubtful when he looked around.

“Afternoon,” Harley smiled, looking Dean over.

“Hello,” Dean shifted uncomfortably, his grey eyes looking around the small room. “I don’t…” he hesitated, looking like he was about to bolt.

“It’s all right,” Harley reassured him. “Tell me how you managed to find my shop and I’ll know exactly what you’re looking for.

“Well, I guess I’ll start from the beginning.” Dean took a step towards the counter and sighed. “Caught my boyfriend cheating on me… with my dad.” Harley frowned and reached out to pat Dean’s shoulder. “That was two years ago and I haven’t been with someone since. Can’t even pick up a one-night stand. My friends told me to come here to let off steam, but I’ve tried the toys and I’m bored with them. I don’t want the relationship, just someone, or something to make me feel good.”

“I see,” Harley smiled again. “I have just the thing for you and if you decide to try it, I need you to understand one thing.” Dean nodded, feeling a bit of excitement well inside him. “This toy is not a substitute to an actual human. If you decide to return, I may deny allowing you to use it again. This is to just boost your confidence with the hopes that you will go out and find someone to make you happy.”

“Okay,” Dean nodded, showing Harley the proof that he had no diseases and a credit card to pay with. He followed Harley towards the door that led to the hallway. Dean glanced at each door, reading the names of the rooms. They didn’t get far down the hall before Harley stopped and pushed open a door. The name on the door read ‘Sex Dolls’ and Dean felt annoyed that that was the idea Harley came up with.

“Don’t get upset until you see,” Harley chuckled, motioning for Dean to step into the room. Harley motioned to a table on the far side of the room and Dean’s grey eyes widened when he approached the table. This was… a toy? It looked so real, so human. “It is from Germany, they’ve spent years working on lifelike sex dolls and they finally perfected it. Would you like to try him?” Dean stared at the table, cautiously reaching out to touch the toy. Though the skin was cold, it felt human. “Once I turn it on, the toy will heat to human body temperature and it will function like a human. He will become aroused, talk, do anything you want.”

“Okay,” Dean whispered again and Harley smiled at him. He ran a hand through his curly brown hair as he watched Harley slip his fingers behind the left ear of the toy and flip a switch. Though it didn’t need to, the toy drew in a breath and the eyes fluttered open. He looked at Harley and smiled, then glanced over at Dean.

“This is Dean, he’s asked for your services,” Harley explained, stepping backwards so the toy could sit up.

“It is nice to meet you,” green eyes looked at Dean and the toy smiled.

“He will do anything?” Dean asked.

“He is programed to give the ultimate sexual pleasure, he will do anything.”

Harley pointed to another door. “You can undress there and I will leave the two of you to your fun.” Dean thanked him and headed into the changing room. He undressed and slipped out, smiling when the toy turned to look at him.

“Do you have a name?” Dean asked, striding towards the toy. He reached out and touched the toys arm, it was warm now and feeling very real. It made Dean excited and he imagined all the things he could do.

“The master calls me Bo,” the toy smiled. “I do not know what it means, but he gets a very distant look in his eyes when he says it.”

“Bo,” Dean smiled, wondering if it was the name of Harley’s old lover. He let his fingers run through Bo’s soft brown hair, marveling at how real it felt. Bo was a few inches taller then him, so he had to pull the toy down to kiss it. Soft lips connected with Dean’s and he was surprised to find that Bo’s mouth was wet, just like a normal human’s mouth. “Wow, you really are lifelike.”

“That is what they strived to achieve with me.” Bo smiled and kissed Dean’s cheek.

“Well let’s see if they built you correctly,” Dean smiled, pushing Bo to his knees. He took his semi-erect cock in his hand and pressed it against Bo’s lips. Bo immediately opened his mouth and sucked Dean’s cock deep into his throat. “Holy shit,” Dean groaned as Bo sucked roughly on his cock. Soft fingers ran up Dean’s legs and curled around his hip. Dean watched through wide grey eyes as Bo bobbed his head. 

Dean groaned and took Bo’s face in his hands, thrusting himself deep into Bo’s mouth. It was a little comforting knowing that Bo wasn’t human and he could be rougher then usual. His cock twitched excitedly and he quickly pulled out of Bo’s mouth. “Was it bad?” Bo asked, looking nervously up at Dean.

“No,” Dean smiled, pulling Bo to his feet. “I just don’t want to come yet. I do, however, want to see what else that mouth can do. Dean leaned across the table, sticking his ass out and looking expectantly at Bo. Bo smiled and dropped to his knees again. Dean groaned when Bo’s tongue circled his entrance and pushed into him. It was an exhilarating feeling, having an almost real tongue playing with him.

He rocked his hips backwards, pushing Bo’s tongue deeper into him. “Oh god,” Dean moaned, gripping the table tightly. “I want you inside me,” Dean groaned, pulling away from Bo. Bo kissed up Dean’s back, pressing his cock against Dean’s ass. Two slick fingers slid into Dean, softening him and making his body wet. Grabbing Dean’s ass, Bo spread his cheeks and pressed into him.

Even Bo’s cock felt real as it slid in and out of him, stretching him wide. “Harder,” Dean demanded and Bo drove into him. Both moaned and Dean reveled at how real the sound was coming from Bo. Their hips slapped together, the noise ringing off the walls as the two moved erratically together. 

Bo’s hand slid around Dean’s waist and took hold of his cock. Dean moaned and tightened around Bo’s cock when he slammed into his prostate. How Bo knew Dean was ready to come was beyond him, but he cried out when he felt the toy thrust into him deeply and came at the same time as Dean.

It all felt so real and amazing as Bo filled him. Dean collapsed onto the table when Bo pulled out of him. He gasped when he was lifted up and laid across the table. Bo leaned down and kissed him lightly, running his fingers across the mess on Dean’s stomach. “Was it good?”

“Amazing, but now I understand why Harley said he wouldn’t let me use you again.” Dean frowned when something that looked like sadness passed across Bo’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“That is what everyone says,” Bo smiled sadly. “I am sorry, I should not say things like that to clients.”

“Bo,” Dean sat up and touched Bo’s face. “Harley says that because you are the perfect human and you’re not human at all. People get attached to things like that and then they loose focus on what they should want, and that’s another human they can grow old with. Harley let me spend my time with you because he wanted me to realize that.” Bo smiled and kissed Dean again.

“You have been the best client I have seen since I arrived here. Most of them just use me and leave, saying that they understand what Harley told them.” There was a knock on the door, stating that Dean’s time was up. Dean sat up and kissed Bo one last time.

“Harley takes good care of you?” Bo nodded, smiling at the mention of Harley’s name. “Then you need to start looking at Harley as your one, not just your master.” Dean hopped off the table and headed to the dressing room. When he returned, Bo was sitting on the table, watching him silently. Dean walked over to him and kissed him goodbye before leaving the room. Harley was leaning against the wall and he smiled at Dean. 

“You take care of him,” Dean warned.

“I take care of all my toys,” Harley replied smoothly. “I do hope the next time I see you you have another man with you.” Dean nodded and walked down the hall and out of the shop, feeling better about himself then when he arrived.


	6. The Glory Holes

Having sex with a stranger can be both fun and risky. The fun of discovering how they are in bed, while wondering how safe the idea was, can be an adrenalin rush for some. So when five men came separately into the shop, not knowing what they were looking for, Harley could tell that they were hoping for something fun and a little risky. 

“Good evening.” Harley smiled when a young man stepped into the shop seconds after he had shown the previous man to their room.

Adam glanced up at Harley, giving him a curious, but shy smile. “I’m not really sure what I’m looking for. A friend suggested I come here.”

Harley smiled and beckoned the man over. “Don’t worry, I know exactly what you’re looking for.” He gave Adam his price and looked over the sheet that said he was clean. Stepping from around the counter, Harley motioned for the young man to follow him. Adam’s green eyes flashed with worry and he hesitated for a moment, before deciding to follow. “Now I must remind you that every man who comes here is clean, I make sure of that, so there is nothing you need to worry about.”

Harley smiled at the young man and pushed open a door. “Please undress in here and the door on the far side leads to your room of choice.” 

Adam nodded, taking a deep breath and stepping into the room. He slowly undressed and pushed open the second door. He froze when he found the room empty. What was he supposed to do in an empty room? A wall seemed to be cutting the room in half and Adam walked over to inspect the wall. 

Dropping to his knees, he found several holes cut into the wall. He had no idea what they were for as he stuck his hand through one. He quickly pulled away when he heard voices on the other side. Someone brushed against the wall and Adam wondered if he had been tricked into becoming someone’s peepshow. 

He jumped backwards when a cock was pushed through the hole. Realization dawned on him. These were glory holes, which was why Harley had reminded him that everyone here was clean. Giving head was one of the things his boyfriends loved about him and he wondered how Harley knew that. 

“It’s okay, it won’t bite and I hope you wont ether,” a soft voice flowed through the hole and Adam smiled. Apparently those on the other side were thinking the same thing. Reaching out a hand, he took firm hold of the shaft and began stroking it.

The man on the other side moaned and thrusted against the wall, receiving a few chuckles from some of the others in the room with him. Hearing the sound gave Adam a little more encouragement and he leaned forward to lick the tip. It didn’t take long before the man’s cock stood tall, twitching with each swipe of Adam’s tongue. Adam chuckled when a drop of precum leaked out of the tip and he took the head in his mouth. Whoever this man was, he tasted delicious and Adam pulled more of the shaft into his mouth.

The cock was too long to fit all of it in his mouth, so he was forced to wrap his hand around the rest. There were dull slaps against the wall as the man thrusted into Adam’s willing mouth, groaning when Adam pulled back and roughly sucked on the head. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Adam saw another curious cock peek through a hole and he reached out to run his finger over the head. He could feel the cock in his mouth begin to swell and he gently let his teeth graze over the shaft.

The man on the other side cursed as his seed burst into Adam’s mouth. Adam moaned and drank down what he was given, savoring the flavor. Once the first man was spent, Adam moved to the new arrival and quickly took him in his mouth. 

This cock was short, it didn’t even touch the back of Adam’s throat, but it was thick and he had to strain his jaw muscles to take it in his mouth. This man was rougher then the other as he pounded into Adam’s mouth, but he happily took what he was given with no complaints. 

Someone, Adam believed it was the guy he sucked off first, asked if he could go into the other room. Adam blushed when the man implied that he wanted to do more with that beautiful mouth that pleasured him, along with play with the body on the other side. 

The cock in his mouth was now throbbing and Adam groaned as he felt the man begin to swell. Unlike the last one, Adam had let his teeth glide over the shaft since he started and when he knew the man was close to coming, he bit gently down on the head. His green eyes widening when the man cried out and flooded his mouth with come. This man tasted much different then the other. He had more bitter taste, where the other had a sweeter taste. 

Adam dropped back onto the floor, panting as he waited for another cock. Instead of a cock, a hand slipped through the hole and made a ‘come here’ motion. Adam crawled forward and peeked through the hole. He couldn’t see any faces on the other side, just bodies. Adam counted four and he smiled at the two thick cocks he hadn’t yet played with.

Someone dropped to the floor beside the hole and stuck his finger through. “Don’t think you’re the only one giving head. Come on, let’s see it.” Adam smiled and climbed to his feet.   
He was pretty mediocre when it came to the size of his cock and there wasn’t anything special he could do with it, which was why he trained his mouth so well. Several fingers slid over his cock when he pushed it through the hole and he leaned against the wall, moaning when someone began stroking him. He jumped when someone took the head of his cock into their mouth, while two more began sucking on his shaft.

He groaned when all three mouths were pushed away and another took his whole cock in. Adam had counted four men on the other side and he wondered whose mouth he would be coming in. He whimpered when the mouth that was pleasuring him was forcefully pushed away, jerking the skin when their teeth caught. 

“Hey, be gentle with him,” someone scolded.

“Sorry,” another mumbled and Adam gasped when a warm mouth encompassed him again. He kept his hips still as the mouth pulled away and sucked him back in. His nails scratched down the wall when the tongue that was running over the bottom of his shaft found a sensitive spot. He whimpered when that mouth was replaced and he shivered when he heard a door open on the other side. They obviously wanted to come over here, but would Harley let them. 

He gasped and arched on his toes when the one who was sucking on him clamped his lips around the head and roughly sucked on it. The sudden pressure brought forth an amazing amount of pleasure and he came violently into the mouth. 

“He tastes just as good as he blows,” someone whispered, sounding like he was in ecstasy. 

Adam dropped onto the floor, moaning at the feel of his throbbing cock when he touched it. He was really enjoying this. The door to his room opened and he jumped up and spun around, his eyes widened when two men stepped into the room. 

He glanced down at their hanging cocks and recognized that they were the two he had sucked off first. “Don’t worry,” a man with blazing red hair stepped forward, “we just wanted to meet you.” He approached Adam and cupped his face in his hands. “Do you mind if we play with you here?” Adam quickly shook his head, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. “You’re cute,” the red head chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Adam. Adam groaned when the man’s tongue slid into his mouth, lapping up the juices that still lingered. “You taste like come,” he laughed, kissing Adam again. “I’m Tanner.”

“Adam,” Adam whispered, suddenly feeling shy about being here with these two men. The brunet stepped up to the two and gave Adam a quick kiss on the lips. Unlike Tanner, who was lean and his features softly shaped, this man was massive. Muscles everywhere, but they seemed like true muscles, even though Adam was sure he could have been a user at some point. That would explain his lacking penis size. 

“I’m Dave,” he smiled causing his angular face to stretch, creating even sharper angles. Someone knocked on the wall and Adam looked over to see a cock waiting patiently for him. “Can’t keep your fans waiting,” Dave chuckled. 

Adam nodded and dropped to the floor. He shivered when he felt Tanner slide behind him and run a hand over his back.

“You are gorgeous,” he whispered, kissing Adam’s back. Adam tried to ignore the man as he took the waiting cock in his mouth and began bobbing his head. He let out a high-pitched squeak when a slick finger pushed into him unexpectedly. He felt Tanner’s forehead press against his back and the man shook his head. “It seems like some people enjoy your mouth and forget about the rest of you.” Adam trembled when Tanner added a second finger and began stretching him.

Fingers buried into his brown hair and he glanced up to see Dave stroking his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he’s gentle.” Adam nodded and concentrated on the cock in his mouth.

There was nothing spectacular about this one. It was a normal length and a normal size, but for some reason, the precome flowing out of it tasted spicy and he didn’t know how that was possible. The fingers in his ass were removed and he flinched at the sound of a wrapper being torn open. “Relax,” Dave whispered, leaning down and sucking on Adam’s neck.

He was startled when the cock in his mouth erupted and he felt guilty for being so distracted that he hadn’t even noticed the man was close to coming. He had to pull away quickly since he wasn’t expecting it and coughed a few times as the come in his mouth choked him. Dave’s mouth was on his, helping to rid his mouth of the unexpected release.

“Thank you,” Adam whispered when Dave pulled away. 

“We’re the ones distracting you, might as well help out.” He chuckled, kissing Adam’s cheek. Adam smiled, but tensed when he felt Tanner’s cock push into him. The sudden stretching felt wonderful and he moaned at the feel of Tanner’s cock pushing into him. “Thank god he likes it, I was worried.” Dave chuckled, kissing the top of Adam’s head. Another cock slipped through the hole, the last one that wanted his mouth. He waited till Tanner was completely inside him and his body had relaxed enough that the man could thrust into him without causing any pain.   
The man on the other side moaned when Adam took him into his mouth and he let Tanner’s thrusts push the cock into his mouth. Adam moaned at the feel of someone’s cock inside him. 

Tanner was right, once they got to his mouth, they never wanted to go any further. He pulled the shaft out of his mouth and steadied himself as he kissed and nipped the sensitive skin. “Fuck,” came an accented voice from the other room. Adam smiled and dragged his tongue over the shaft before taking it back into his mouth. He whimpered when a mouth encompassed his own cock and he reached down to bury his fingers into Dave’s hair. 

His body was racked with pleasure as he sucked harder on the cock in his mouth. Tanner’s thrusts were now erratic and Adam gasped when he shifted his hips, pushing himself deeper. He cried out, making the cock in his mouth jerk when Tanner found his prostate. Adam continued to moan every time Tanner hit that spot. He heard the man on the other side curse again and the cock in his mouth swelled. He sucked it deep into his throat, moaning when he felt hot liquid fill his mouth.

He drank it down, clamping around the cock inside him as his own orgasm brought him spilling into Dave’s mouth. Tanner let out a small yelp and released inside Adam. Adam twitched when he felt something warm hit his legs and he realized that Dave had come with them. Pulling the cock out of his mouth, Adam slumped to the floor. He was pulled into Tanner’s arms, his cock still buried deep inside him. 

“I think this little group needs to do this again,” Tanner commented. Adam and Dave nodded, and the three of them climbed off the floor. They showered together, spending several minutes sharing long, intimate kisses with each other. When they finished, Tanner and Dave helped Adam dress and went off to find their own clothes.

They met up with the two that had stayed in the other room and Adam smiled when both brunets pulled him in for a hug. “You have a lovely mouth,” Mack said, his British accent thick with pleasure. “I would love to do this again, with the two of us in the same room.”

“Believe me, the rest of him is just as good as his mouth,” Tanner laughed and Adam felt himself blush. He didn’t realize it then, but he soon would discover that these four other men would turn this one time ordeal into a lifetime of love and passion.


	7. The Shop Owner

No one knew much about Harley Mason, or why he chose to open this type of store. But one thing they did know is if you wanted to play in his toy store, even those who didn’t have any money could barter for time in a room. That was Mel’s plan when he stepped into the shop. 

Mel was unfortunately homeless and lived in the alley across the street from the shop. He had heard several people talk about the fascinating things Harley’s shop and his curiosity started to pique when he saw a famous gay actor walk in one day. Harley’s shop had to be something special is celebrities would visit it.

Unfortunately because he was homeless, he managed to scramble together enough money to keep himself fed, but never enough to step into the shop. Tonight, however, he had managed to convince a friend to let him shower at his apartment and borrow some of his clothes. He had his little slip of paper from the free clinic that stated he was clean and he would do anything for a bit of entertainment to help ease his depression. He was surprised when he stepped into the shop and realized that the owner was not someone you would think would have a shop like this.

Harley was tall and well built. His short hair was clean and neatly trimmed and nothing about him made you think he was dishonest. When he smiled, he showed off bright white teeth and his hazel eyes shined with interest as they watched Mel. 

“Good evening,” Harley said in a soft, welcoming tone. Mel stood silently as he stared at the man. His heart raced as his mind scrambling for something to say, coming up with nothing coherent. It looked to him as if Harley was having trouble keeping his own composure as he shifted slightly, cocking his head as he looked Mel over. “Were you looking for something?”

Mel snapped out of his stupor and walked towards the counter. He laid the paper flat on the counter, his fingers trembling at what he was going to do next. “I don’t have any money, but I’m willing to do anything you want if it will get me some time in a room,” Mel answered, his voice shaking slightly. 

He was always nervous when it came to talking, which was probably why he was fired first from the dealership. Harley regarded him quietly for a long moment and motioned for him to come around the counter. Mel did so stopping in front of Harley. He had to tilt his head back so he could look up at the man, which made him feel slightly self-conscious.

“And what do you have to wager for an hour in one of my rooms?” Harley’s voice was barely a whisper and Mel trembled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an old pocket watch.

“I know it’s not much, but it was my great grandfathers. It’s real silver, with gold around the glass. It still works too, I’m sure you could get a good price for it.”

Harley’s eyes softened and he shook his head. “No, it’s too meaningful to you to give away.” Mel’s green eyes widened in surprise. It was obvious this man wanted the business, so why would he refuse to take the watch? “Do you have anything else?” 

Mel shook his head and placed the watch back into his pocket. He looked back up at Harley, fighting to hide his disappointment. That was it, that was all he had and the little money he was carrying wasn’t enough to get him anywhere.

Suddenly he decided to do something brash, something he had never thought he would do on a whim. 

Sliding to the floor, Mel reached up to undo Harley’s belt, his face burning with embarrassment. He frustratingly slapped away Harley’s hands when they tried to stop him and jerked his pants open. Harley’s cock was a wonderful as the rest of him and Mel quickly took the head in his mouth. Harley gasped in surprise and Mel smiled inwardly as he felt Harley’s cock begin to harden. “This shouldn’t be how you plan to pay me,” Harley grumbled, letting his fingers lace into Mel’s hair.

Mel stiffened when he heard the door to the shop open, surprised to see that Harley managed to keep his composure as he spoke to the new customer. Mel gave a quiet grunt and sucked harder. Why not try to embarrass the man while he was at it?

Mel took more of the thickening shaft into his mouth and sucked harder, receiving no response from Harley except his hand tightening its hold on his hair. Harley did what he needed with the young men and sent them off with another worker. Mel began bobbing his head, ignoring the hand pulling at his hair. 

“Dammit,” Harley growled and relaxed his hold on Mel’s hair, letting his fingers slide over Mel’s head.

Mel found himself enjoying Harley’s cock in his mouth. Harley’s cock fit perfectly into Mel’s mouth and he tasted better then anyone else Mel had sucked off. He reached up and cupped Harley’s balls in his hand, rolling them around, while he sucked the long shaft down his throat. 

“All right enough of this,” Harley growled, taking hold of Mel’s hair and jerking him up. Mel cried out in pain and stood up as quickly as he could. Harley’s hazel eyes flashed with guilt and he gently rubbed Mel’s hair. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you but I needed you to stop.”

“Why? You were obviously enjoying it?” Mel demanded, leaning into the fingers massaging his scalp. 

Harley smiled and gently cupped Mel’s face in his hand. Mel squeaked when Harley leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Mel attempted to push him away, but stopped when Harley pushed his tongue into his mouth. This wasn’t a normal kiss. No, this kiss meant so much more then a need to fuck. Mel whimpered when Harley’s hands slipped under his shirt and pinched his nipples before sliding down into Mel’s jeans. 

In a heartbeat Mel was leaning across the counter, his pants around his ankles and Harley’s fingers deep inside him. Mel didn’t struggle; there was no need to. Those fingers thrusting in and out of him felt wonderful and he clenched around them. 

“Wait,” Mel cried when he heard the distinct sound of a condom wrapper being torn open. “Can we do this here? What if you have another customer come in?”

“Then they will find you and I fucking,” Harley replied simply, pushing the head of his cock into Mel. Mel slumped onto the counter, relaxing his body as Harley stretched him. He groaned when Harley’s hips bumped against his ass. “You don’t seem so worried about it now,” Harley chuckled, placing a hand on the small of Mel’s back and pulling out of him.

“You have no idea how long it has been since someone has done this to me,” Mel moaned, marveling at the feel of Harley’s cock pushing back into him, stretching him and sending pleasure rolling through him.

“I’m sure I do,” Harley whispered. “I’ve seen you out there waiting.” Mel stiffened and attempted to push himself up. The hand on his back pushed him back down and he unhappily obeyed. “I know times have been tough,” Harley whispered, leaning forward and kissing Mel’s shoulder. “And I know why you’re sitting there. That’s why I leave the awning open when I know it’s going to rain or snow.”

“You’re going to ruin it like that,” Mel groaned.

“And I will buy a new one, so long as it keeps you safe and dry.”

Mel shivered at the comment. Harley had been watching him and doing things to keep him safe. It was odd to know that a small shop owner could care so much. Maybe it was his way of doing business, or maybe he really did care. 

Mel whimpered when Harley pressed against his prostate and he lifted himself up onto his toes to push Harley deeper.

“Nice, Harley.” 

Mel stiffened when he heard the man’s voice. He hadn’t even heard anyone come in and here he was, his ass in the air, Harley’s cock buried deep inside it, showing off to anyone who wandered into the shop. “I was wondering if you ever had fun yourself.” Mel looked up to see a young blond smiling down at him. Harley had stopped moving and Mel could feel the man’s cock throbbing inside him.

Harley took his time talking to the young man, suggesting a new thing for him to try, taking several long minutes to decide which room would be best for the man. Mel grumbled something rude to the man when he patted his head as he walked towards the door, receiving a chuckle from him. 

Mel yelped when Harley slapped his ass. “Be nice to the customers,” Harley growled, continuing with his long thrusts.

“I would be less inclined to if they didn’t pat me on the head like a damn dog bending over for his master.”

“I don’t think you’re a dog.” Harley chuckled, reaching down and taking hold of Mel’s cock. Mel merely grunted and gripped the edge of the counter tightly. He was close and sure as hell that he wouldn’t want to go any further then here once they were done. “Besides, the pat was a compliment.” Though Mel wanted to turn around and smack Harley, he couldn’t fight the exorbitant amount of pleasure rushing through him to do so. He cried out when Harley slammed into that wonderful spot deep inside him and he thrusted his hips backwards to feel it again.

Mel felt his body begin to tense and he gasped as he fought to keep his composure. He heard someone come into the shop as he screamed, releasing all over himself and the counter. He felt Harley’s cock jerk inside him, filling the condom as he stilled. 

“Never would have thought you were into public sex,” a brunet chuckled as he stepped up to the counter.

“This was an exception,” Harley replied smoothly. He obviously knew what the man wanted and Harley quickly checked things over and called for another employee. “Sidney is already waiting for you, enjoy.”

“Oh I will,” the brunet smiled, “you enjoy yourself too.” Mel growled when the man ran his fingers through his hair, but kept quiet. He whimpered when Harley pulled out of him and he gently pushed himself off the counter, stumbling slightly at the sudden shift.

“Easy,” Harley whispered, wrapping an arm around Mel so he didn’t fall over. They stood together for several silent moments, Mel not sure if he should just leave or pretend like he still wanted what he initially came here for. “There’s an empty room upstairs.” Mel froze. What the hell was Harley saying? “You can have the room if you want it.”

“Why are you offering it to me?” Mel whispered, turning his head to look up at the man.

“Because you need somewhere warm to sleep,” was Harley’s reply, though Mel was sure there was some other reason for the offer. After what had just happened, Mel was very willing to become Harley’s roommate.

“If I say yes, will we be doing this again?” Mel whispered, wondering if it was the right thing to say.

“Maybe, but in a more private setting and only if you let me take you out to dinner first.” 

Mel had to keep himself from laughing in relief. He had somehow managed to find himself in this shop looking only for pleasure and getting a place to sleep and a date out of it. “Alright, I’ll stay.”


	8. The Electro Room

Disheartened young men who have been pushed away by lovers because of their performance in the bedroom always come to the toy store looking for some way to make themselves better. Whether it is because of their lack of pleasure in bed, or their lack of reaction in bed, the toy store has always been able to help either way. Lack of reaction was what brought Finn to the shop with hopes of finding something he didn’t even know he was looking for.

He inwardly scowled at the two men who were standing at the counter, laughing and talking to each other like lovers would. They both stopped when Finn entered the store and watched him walk up to the counter. “I just want something simple,” Finn said, placing a credit card and a piece of paper on the counter.

“It’s not that easy,” Harley replied, smiling at Finn. “I can’t just throw you into any room, you might not like it. Tell me why you’re here so I can find something that will make you happy.”  
“That’s not something I want to talk about with a complete stranger,” Finn replied defensively.

“Can’t get it up in bed?” Finn flinched away, how the hell… “It’s written all over your face,” Harley explained, “but it’s not that simple is it?”

“No,” Finn shook his head dejectedly. “It was a freak accident.” Finn stopped there, not really willing to continue.

“We won’t judge you for what happened, but I need to know if you want me to give you a room.” Both men behind the counter gave Finn an encouraging smile.

“Alright.” Finn nervously cleared his throat and glanced at the two. “I got in a car accident a few years ago, a shard of glass embedded itself… down there. It almost completely severed the ligament that…” Fin made a rising motion with his hand.

“You poor thing,” Mel whispered sadly.

“Have you ever considered electro…”

“No,” Finn cut in, “I don’t need someone electrocuting my dick. It won’t work anyway.”

“What they do in pornos is an extreme.” Harley shook his head. “Another customer had something similar to you and this is how he fixed it. Try it once and if you don’t like it, I’ll refund you in full and you can try something else for free.” Finn stared at the two, hesitant on accepting the offer. His friends had told him to come here and that the owner would help him, but he didn’t expect this kind of help. Did he want this kind of help? Some stranger shooting electricity through his dick just sounded painful.

But if he didn’t like it, he could get a refund and another option for free. He could stop before there was even an issue. “Alright I’ll try it,” Finn mumbled. Harley smiled at him and gave him a few papers to sign, while he checked Finn’s things. A man in his early thirties came through a door on the far side of the room and Harley instructed Finn to follow him. To Finn’s annoyance, he had to recap his story to this stranger as they walked towards the room.

“I’m so sorry,” the man whispered. “My name is Ken and I actually went to school for electro therapy.”

“So why are you working here?” Finn asked, shying away from the machine that sat in the center of the room.

“Job cuts, it was the only place I could find.” Ken placed a comforting hand on Finn’s back and pushed him towards another door. “Go undress and I’ll set up.” Finn nodded, reminding himself that this was more for his pleasure then anything else. He quickly pulled off his clothes and tossed them on the floor and his face heated when he stepped out of the room. He was completely naked with a complete stranger, who was about to shoot electricity through the most sensitive part of his body.

“Just relax,” Ken soothed, motioning Finn over to him. “Show me how high you can get.” Finn hesitated; this guy wanted him to… jerk off. “I just need to know where to start.” Finn nodded, awkwardly taking hold of himself. He stroked the shaft a few times, stopping when it was at its pathetic peak. It wasn’t even semi hard and it drooped pathetically. Finn gasped when Ken took hold of it and stroked it a few times, receiving no change. “Alright,” Ken nodded as if this was nothing to worry about.

Finn stood still as Ken inspected his balls and the small scar that was just above the base of his cock. “When was the last time you really had sex?”

“Before the accident,” Finn mumbled. “My boyfriend left me because the sex was so bad and people always give me a hard time because I can’t get the damn thing to work.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Ken whispered, reaching for the machine. “Don’t worry,” Ken soothed when Finn took a step backwards. “We’re only going to go as far as you want today.” Finn nodded as Ken placed the bands around Finn’s cock. He placed a small, butterfly looking pad on Finn’s balls and a round one just above the scar. “Just relax,” Finn’s eyes widened when Ken picked up a long rod that looked at lot like…

“What are you going to do with that?” Finn’s voice squeaked when Ken hooked it up to the small machine.

“This is the second go,” Ken smiled, pushing a button on the machine. “Tell me when to stop,” he turned a knob on the machine and Finn gasped when the pads began a tickling massage. The feeling became more intense and Finn had to grip the table to keep from falling over.

“Stop,” Finn groaned when the massaging feeling became overbearing. Ken pulled his hand away from the machine and took a seat in the chair. “And what do you do now?” Finn panted, feeling his cock twitch.

“I monitor your therapy,” Kent smiled when Finn snorted. Finn glanced down at himself and was surprised to find that his cock was halfway erect. That was the first time that had happened since the accident. The butterfly pad on his balls was making them twitch and tickle and the pad on sitting above the base of his cock seemed to be relaxing the usual tense feeling Finn usually felt when he got hard. The band nestled just under the head of his cock vibrated against a sensitive spot that made him moan and rock his hips. 

His cock didn’t rise any higher, but Finn felt more pleasure then he had in two years. Precome dripped to the floor and Finn’s hips involuntarily jerked forward. His fingernails scrapped across the table as his hips continued to thrust forward. He let out a sharp cry when his body released, producing more then he had in years.

“It’s nice isn’t it?” Ken chuckled, turning off the machine and picked up the dildo. He let Finn get a good look at it, waiting for him to approve. It looked like two metal ovals pressed together, nothing Finn couldn’t handle.

“I don’t know how I feel about my ass being shocked,” Fin whispered. Ken chuckled and set the Dildo on the table. There was a small mattress next to the table and he lifted Finn onto it. 

“It will feel the same way everything else felt, trust me.” Finn regarded the man for a moment. It wasn’t like he had done anything to hurt Finn yet.

“You’ll take it out if I don’t like it?” Ken nodded and lubed up the dildo. He eased the first oval into Finn and turned on the machine. He turned on the dildo last and waited for Finn to tell him to stop. The dildo felt like a normal vibrator, but the vibrations were deeper and felt much better then a regular vibrator. Finn moaned and arched off the bed when Ken pushed the dildo deeper. He stopped when the second oval was half way inside Finn, stretching his tight entrance and sending a rolling vibration through him.

“Look at yourself,” Kam whispered; pulling the second oval out and pushing it back in. Finn glanced down at his cock to see it standing tall and arching towards his stomach. His cry of joy was lost to a cry of pleasure when Ken pushed the dildo deeper into Finn and pressed against his prostate. He clenched around the toy inside him, moaning at the vibrations that rolled deep inside him.

Ken continued the pressure on Finn’s prostate as his body trembled from the electric stimulation. He laughed when precum dripped onto his stomach and he felt his cock swell as his body tightened around the dildo. He let himself go again, smiling when hot come splattered against his chest. Ken flipped off the machine and pulled the dildo out of Finn and helped him sit up so he could remove the contraption around his cock. He gave a surprised squeak when Finn grabbed his shirt and crushed their lips together.

“I love you,” Finn sighed happily. 

Ken chuckled and pushed Finn away so he could finish. “I appreciate the affection, but I’m afraid you’re overreacting.”

“Does that mean I can’t see you again?” Finn looked sadly up at Ken. 

“Oh I would like you see you twice a week until we get this all fixed. You got pretty far today and I don’t want to ruin this. We’ll talk with Harley and see if he can work something out. I’m sure he would love to help you out.”

“I would do anything to get my cock to work like it used to,” Finn smiled, tugging on Ken’s shirt. He pouted when the man resisted and tugged harder.

“Go get dressed and I’ll meet you at the front desk,” Ken pulled Finn off the mattress and gave him a pat on the ass. Finn just chuckled, it had been a long time since he had enjoyed himself and he couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous his penis therapist was.


	9. The Milking Room

Giving up something can be a hard thing. It’s even harder when the reason you gave that something up for disappears from your life. But the hardest thing of all is returning to what you gave up after trying to stay away from it for so long. 

To Dylan’s annoyance, his friends had managed to drag him back to the shop after his four weeks of celibacy with the intention of helping him jump back into sex. They refused listen when he told them he couldn’t break his long absence from sex because he would be punished. His friends didn’t care and he was dragged into this damn toy shop kicking and screaming.

“Afternoon, Mel,” Bailey waved at the brunet behind the counter.

“It’s good to see you again,” Mel gave them a soft smile. “Harley will be back in a moment.” Bailey nodded and struck up a conversation with Mel about his relationship with the shop owner and how kinky is he in bed. “He’s not actually,” Mel laughed. “He is very loving and it is rare that we use one of the rooms. I like that, though. Most of the rooms make me a little nervous and even though Harley’s good at convincing people to try them, he never pushes me to use them. I think he really likes our quiet time in bed together.”

“You’re both so lucky,” Allen sighed, smiling dreamily. He had been dreaming about finding a man to settle down with for years and having no luck with it. 

Harley stepped through a door on the other side of the room and smiled when he saw the group at the counter. “It’s good to see all of you again. Dylan, it’s been a while,” Harley nodded at him.

“That’s because the last boyfriend he had tortured him into thinking sex was bad,” Steve replied, pushing Dylan forward.

“That’s not true,” Dylan snapped. “We were saving ourselves.”

“I have a feeling you’re leaving something out,” Harley raised an eyebrow at Dylan. 

“Because he is,” Bailey walked over to Dylan and yanked down his sweatpants. “The asshole made him put this on when they first met.” Dylan’s cock was in a steel cage with a large ring wrapped around the base and under his balls. “We were hoping you knew how to take it off.”

“I can take it off,” Harley replied softly, “and I know something that will help bring some feeling back into it.” Harley motioned to the counter, where he kissed Mel’s cheek and gave them a price.

“I’m not paying for this,” Dylan said stubbornly, his green eyes flaring with annoyance. “What happens with my dick is no ones problem but my own.” He yanked his pants back up and turned to leave.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Steve growled, grabbing Dylan by the arm and dragging him back. He searched through Dylan’s pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed Harley some money and forced Dylan towards the door. “I don’t care whether or not you want this. That bastard broke up with you and that means you need to stop pretending he’ll come back and get rid of that thing.”

“I upset him, of course he left,” Dylan growled. 

“You’ve been playing slave to a very untrustworthy master,” Harley shook his head, receiving a scowl from Dylan.

“I was not his slave and he was not my master,” Dylan hissed through gritted teeth.

“No one puts their lover’s cock in a cage like that unless they’re looking to make them a slave. I don’t usually condone them, but if they aren’t used properly like in your case, I get a little upset. Using a cage improperly can lead to all kinds of problems,” Harley replied, leading them into a small room. 

He turned to Dylan when he entered and watched him quietly. “Do they need to hold you down, or will you let me take it off without a fight?” Harley pulled out a set of keys he had grabbed from under the counter and looked at Dylan. Dylan grumbled something incoherent as he pushed his sweats to the floor. He stood still as Harley took hold of the lock and inspected it. “You know, you probably could have removed this yourselves,” he replied, glancing up at the other men standing around them.

“We didn’t know if his dick would fall off if we tried,” Bailey exclaimed. Harley chuckled and tried a few keys in the lock. The lock snapped open after the fourth and Harley gently opened the cage. Dylan’s cock looked shriveled and red from misuse and he wondered if Harley was right.

“He really was using me?” Dylan whispered, while Harley looked over his cock and gently cleaned it.

“I’m sorry,” Harley whispered sadly. “Your penis looks fine and I think this will help cheer you up.” Harley motioned for them to follow him further into the room. There were several different items in the room Dylan didn’t know, nor did he want to know, about. Harley led them to a set of bars circling something that looked like a thing you milk cows with.

“What is that?” Dylan asked, pointing to the machine.

“It is a milking machine,” Harley replied as if this was a normal thing people use for sex.

“You’re joking right?” Dylan asked skeptically.

“Actually,” Bailey cut in, tucking his brown hair behind his ear, “I’ve heard they can be quite pleasurable.”

“You have to be joking,” Dylan demanded, fighting when Allen pushed him forward.

“Relax. Trust me, you need this more then anything.” Dylan growled, tugging at Allen’s blond hair. “Ow, hey, don’t take your sexual frustration out on me.” Dylan was shoved forward and he gripped the bar to keep from falling over.

“I believe you all need to undress first,” Harley reminded, crossing his arms over his chest. Dylan snorted as the others yanked off their clothes and tossed them on the floor. “Didn’t your mothers ever teach you not to throw your clothes on the floor?”

“Nope,” all four replied in unison and Steve puled Dylan’s shirt over his head. Harley just shook his head and flipped a switch. The machine came to life and Dylan cringed at the thought of using it for his own personal pleasure.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for this,” Dylan whispered, leaning away from Harley when he lifted the cup and layered the inside with some lube. 

“I promise you’ll be fine,” Harley soothed. His calm voice eased Dylan’s nerves and he allowed Harley to continue. He gasped when the cup sucked in his cock, frowning at the poor suction. He watched as the Harley prepared the others, gripping the bar when he felt his cock rise. Harley fitted the last cup onto Steve’s cock and Dylan cursed. “Oh, did I forget to mention that the suction wouldn’t happen unless all the cups were occupied?” Harley chuckled, running his fingers through Dylan’s brown hair. “Now don’t touch, just let the machine pleasure you. You can decide when to stop.” He showed them the button to stop the machine.

“What about the other thing?” Allen asked glancing to his left at Harley. Harley pointed to something behind Dylan, making him worry.

“You four enjoy yourselves,” Harley gave them all a big smile and left them to their fun. Dylan gripped the bar tightly as the cup constricted and released around his cock. Along with the tightening, the cup seemed to pull away from him as it released and suck him back in when it constricted, creating a stroking sensation also. Dylan groaned when his hips jerked forward, glancing at Allen when he set a hand on his.

Allen pulled Dylan towards him and pressed their lips together. “Are you happy we made you come?”

“Yes,” Dylan breathed. He brought their lips together and shoved his tongue into Allen’s mouth. He wasn’t one to make out with friends, but he would make an exception since he was bending the rules all ready. The guys were right, he was a free man and he didn’t need to worry about breaking his celibacy in fear of punishment. In fact, he was thrilled that they had found a way to take the painful edge off of his feeling of abandonment. 

God, maybe Harley was right, maybe he was being forced to act like a slave. Dylan buried his fingers in Allen’s golden hair, moaning when someone began sucking on one of his nipples. He jerked away from Allen when someone cursed and he looked up to see Steve arching onto his toes and whimpering.

“Fuck,” Steve sighed, dropping back onto his heels and releasing the bar he had been gripping tightly. Dylan’s eyes drooped as he felt his own orgasm coming on. A hand took hold of the back of his neck and Bailey pressed their lips together. Dylan whimpered when he heard someone moving behind him, and a finger brushed over the cleft of his ass.

“What the fuck,” Dylan squeaked when two fingers forced their way inside him. He turned his head to see Allen smirking at him as he thrust his fingers deeper.

“Easy,” Bailey chuckled, nudging Dylan’s cheek. “Just something else to help with the pleasure.” Dylan trembled when the tips of each finger began to vibrate. Allen twisted his fingers and forced them deeper, groaning when Dylan gasped and thrusted backwards. Dylan’s eyes went wide when Allen hooked his fingers and slid the small vibrators over his prostate.

Dylan spread his legs wider and he reached forward to grip the bar as his body began trembling with anticipation. Between the wonderfully rough suction on his cock and Allen’s vibrating fingers pressing against his prostate, Dylan easily melted in his pleasure. Four weeks of no sex was a long time and he didn’t know how he managed to stay abstinent for so long. His cock jerked inside the cup as his body tensed and he let out a long, low moan as his cock exploded.

His body tightened around the fingers inside him, grinding the vibrators against his prostate and sending waves of pleasure through his body and shooting out his cock. Allen’s rough breathing filled his ear and his free hand dug into Dylan’s hip as he came into his own cup and Bailey gave a shark cry as he came himself. Once the three were able to compose themselves, Steve hit the button and they all slid the cups off their sensitive bodies while Allan pulled his fingers out of Dylan’s body. 

Dylan took his time kissing each of his friends, putting all of his appreciation and thanks in each kiss. “You guys are the best,” he whispered when he pulled away from Allen.

“We know,” Bailey replied matter of factly. “Come one, lets go find you a real boyfriend.”


	10. The Oral Room

It’s always nice to see happy couples come into the shop to play. According to Harley, couples were a good omen and it gave others hope for their future relationships. So when Sydney and Conan stepped into the shop, Harley greeted them warmly. He introduced them to Mel, smiling at their surprised looks and thanking the two lovers when they congratulated Harley and Mel for finding their own happiness.

“And what are you two looking for today?” Harley asked, wrapping an arm around Mel’s waist.

“Conan and I would like to brush up on our oral sex. We’ve been trying it more often and we’ve found that it’s been a bit boring,” Sydney smiled up at his boyfriend.

“Then I have just the room for you,” Harley smiled, accepting the papers from the two men. He kissed Mel on the cheek and led the two to the back of the room, holding the door open and motioning the two down the hall. Sydney smiled brightly when Harley stopped at a door labeled ‘the oral room.’ 

“There are different vibrators, candies, lubes and so on for you to enjoy. Have fun.” Harley smiled at the two and shut the door.

Conan grabbed Sydney and pulled him in for a kiss, running his fingers through his blond hair. They quickly stripped down and went to the cabinet that held their treats. “I didn’t realize we had taken a trip to the candy store,” Conan muttered sarcastically. Asides from the usual vibrators, there were several different types of hard candies and lollipops. 

“Me neither, but I know just the one I want to use,” Sydney said in a singsong voice, plucking up a lollipop and ripping off the wrapper. “Why don’t you just take a seat and let me enjoy my candy,” he whispered seductively. 

Cain smiled at his boyfriend, feeling his cock begin to rise. Sidney always had that affect on him when he started teasing. There was a comfy reclining chair in the center of the room and Cain took a seat, stroking himself as he watched Sydney seductively suck on the lollipop.

Pulling the lollipop out of his mouth with a pop, Sydney placed it back in the holder and sauntered over to Conan. He slid to his knees and gently blew on Conan’s cock. “Fuck, that’s cold,” Conan gasped.

“I know,” Sydney chuckled, running his tongue over the head of Conan’s cock. “You’re always so quick to come, I figured I would keep you cool for a bit.” Conan shuddered when Sydney took him in his mouth. The cool feeling was mixed with a small tingle that made Conan’s cock twitch in Sydney’s mouth.

Usually Sydney had trouble taking all of Conan’s thick cock in his mouth, but today his throat was relaxed and he easily took Conan deep in his throat. Conan reached down and ran his fingers through Sydney’s blond hair, his green eyes never leaving his lover’s mouth. 

Sydney slowly slid Conan’s cock in and out of his mouth, stopping to suck on the head, before moving back down and swallowing him whole. He hummed when Conan’s fingers tightened in his hair and tightened his lips around the base of his cock.

“We need to buy some of these candies for home,” Conan groaned, gripping Sydney’s hair tighter. Sydney moaned his response, sending pleasure shooting through Conan’s cock. Sydney pulled the thick shaft out of his mouth and ran his tongue slowly over the head. His blue eyes gave Conan a sultry look as he pressed his tongue against the bundle of nerves on the underside of Conan’s cock.

Conan’s hips jerked and he moaned as Sydney continued to suckle on the head of his cock, while his tongue pressed against that spot. The cool tingly sensation was now starting to warm and Sydney moaned again when he felt Conan swell in his mouth. He sucked Conan’s cock deep in his throat and used his free hand to tease Conan’s balls. Sydney’s full lips slid down Conan’s cock once more as his finger slid behind Conan’s balls to tease his perineum. 

Conan moaned at the slow slide of Sydney’s finger under his balls and the increased teasing to the head of his cock. He gently lifted his lips pushing more of his cock into Sydney’s mouth. Sydney moaned again, his tongue tracing the vein that pulsed on Conan’s cock. When he took him back in his throat, Conan couldn’t hold himself back anymore and he came, shooting hot come down the back of Sydney’s throat.

Sydney pulled back slightly, moaning as he swallowed the come that filled his mouth. He continued to suck long after Conan’s orgasm died down, making him grunt at the growing sensitivity. When eh couldn’t take it anymore, he tugged at Sydney’s hair, pulling his lips off his cock. “Was it good? Sydney asked, his pink tongue darting out and flicking over the tip of Conan’s cock.

“Yeah, babe, it was good,” Conan sighed. “Now I think it’s your turn.” 

Sydney’s smile widened when Conan pulled him off the floor and set him in the chair. “You definitely don’t need anything to make you wait. In fact, I need to find something that will get you coming faster. His eyes slid over the candies in the cabinet, finding one that would work perfectly for him. 

He pulled off the wrapper and stuck the sucker in his mouth, sucking on it roughly as he looked around. He pulled out a small box and read over the description, ripping it open when he was satisfied. The cinnamon flavor in his mouth was beginning to heat up and he glanced back at Sydney, smiling as he turned around. 

He sucked on the lollipop as he pushed Sydney’s knees open and settled between them. He pulled open the little vibrating sleeve and slowly slid it onto Sydney’s cock. Once it was firmly in place under the head, Cain drizzled a cinnamon lube over Sydney’s cock. Sydney gasped at the warm feeling that spread over his cock. 

Before he had met Conan, his boyfriend refused to let him come and made sure Sydney held off until he was finished, or Sydney was safely back in his room. Lucky for him, Conan understood what he had been through and had been helping Sydney ever since. 

Sydney gasped when Conan’s lips slid over the head of his cock, encompassing it in a tight hold. Conan’s tongue glanced over the slit rapidly while he stroked the shaft, the massaging beads in the cock sleeve making Sydney tremble with delight.

His cock throbbed in Conan’s heating mouth and he quickly buried his fingers in the man’s brown hair to keep him steady. He stroked Sydney’s cock a few more times before pulling back to pull off the sleeve. He slid his mouth down the shaft, taking Sydney’s cock deep in his throat. Conan was always good at swallowing and Sydney enjoyed that his throat gently constricted around the head of his cock. The warmth in Conan’s mouth seemed to be getting hotter, igniting a fiery need inside Sydney. He gasped when his hips jerked up, pushing his cock further down Conan’s throat. 

Conan hungrily devoured Sydney’s cock, sucking up any precum the slid down the head. He knew Sydney was close and he hoped his lover wouldn’t fight off his orgasm like he usually did. He pulled Sydney’s cock out of his mouth and suckled gently on the head, letting his tongue tease the dripping slit.

“Don’t fight it, love,” Conan breathed before devouring Sydney’s cock again. Sydney’s fingers dug into Conan’s scalp as he felt his orgasm roll through him and he groaned when he erupted into Conan’s mouth. Conan drank him down effortlessly, pulling back when he swallowed the last drop of come. “That was fun,” Cain breathed, sitting back on his heels and letting Sidney’s cock slide off his lips.

“We’re not done yet,” Sydney cooed. He climbed over Conan’s large form and headed for the cabinet, pulling out a box he had seen before. Conan sat quietly on the floor, watching his lover search the cabinet for more boxes. He laughed when Sydney turned around, holding a box of edible body paint and rolling a candy cock ring over the head of his cock. 

“I don’t think you need to be any sweeter then you already are,” Cain chuckled, pushing up onto his knees when Sydney walked over to him, hips swaying enticingly. He took hold of Sydney’s hips and bit the candy ring, drawing it into his mouth. He sucked on the small candy, pulling the ring away from Sydney’s cock and releasing it so it slap back against the skin.

“You can enjoy the candy later,” Sydney scolded, shoving Conan to the floor when he went for the candy ring again. He straddled Conan’s hips and opened the boxes of paints. He dripped the three colors he’d found over Conan’s chest and dipped his fingers in the blue. He slowly lifted his finger and drew a line across his chest, connecting his nipples. He dipped another finger in the red and circled it around his nipples till they were both a cherry red. He then scooped up some green and zigzagged it across his stomach, ending with a purple line from his belly button to the candy ring on his cock.

“You’re definitely not a Picasso,” Conan chuckled, receiving a playful slap from Sydney. 

“You’re an ass,” Sydney grumbled, reaching down and smearing the rest of the paint all over Conan’s chest. Conan laughed and rolled over, pinning Sydney to the floor and pressing their bodies together. “You’re making a mess,” Sydney grunted when their bodies slid together.

“And I’ll get to lick all of it off of you,” Conan smiled. He leaned down and sucked Sydney’s nipple in his mouth, drawing a moan out of his lover. He slowly moved downward, sucking and licking the sweet liquid off of Sydney’s chest. “You know,” Conan chuckled, his mouth hovering over Sydney’s cock. “I think I should share.”

Sydney hummed in agreement and Conan turned himself around, lowering his hips until his cock pressed against Sydney’s lips. Conan lifted his head and took the head of Sydney’s cock in his mouth, along with the candy cock ring. He used his lips to push the band of candy up Sydney’s cock, leaving a sugary trail to lap up as he went. 

Sydney moaned reaching up and taking hold of Conan’s cock. He dragged his tongue from base to tip, encircling his lips around the head and slid his lips and tongue back down again. Conan groaned and nibbled at the candy, letting his tongue glide over the head of Sydney’s cock. Conan knew he wouldn’t last long as he gently nipped the head of Sydney’s cock, causing his hips to jerk upwards. Sydney was nursing on the head of Conan’s cock, while squeezing the base to keep him from coming. He wanted the two of them to come together just this once.

Conan knew what Sydney was doing and he forced himself to hold back. He yanked the candy ring off of Sydney’s cock and began to roughly suck on the shaft. Sydney moaned when Conan’s teeth grazed his cock, sending vibrations through Conan’s own tortured cock. He hummed deep in his throat, causing Sydney’s cock to twitch. Another slow slide of Sidney’s lips and he released his hold on Conan’s shaft and reached down to squeeze his balls. 

Conan dragged in a breath through his nose, his thighs clenching as his cock released a steady stream of come. The first spurt of come in his own mouth made him moan and he slid his hands up Sidney’s thighs feeling them tremble as he came. Sidney whimpered, sliding his lips up Conan’s cock until they were wrapped around the head, teasing out the last few drops of come.   
Conan let his tongue roam over Sydney’s cock before releasing it. He bit off the rest of the round candies as he pushed himself up and turned around. Sydney smiled up at him as he laid sprawled across the floor. Conan returned the smile as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Sydney’s, sharing the sweet candies. 

“So lollipops and edible paint, I’ll put that on our shopping list,” Conan whispered, smiling when Sydney laughed.

“I like those candy cock rings too,” Sydney breathed, lifting his head and kissing Conan’s lips again.

“We can buy whatever you want if that means I get another chance to come when you do.” Sydney’s smile grew and he threw his arms around Conan’s neck. Conan kissed him again, building up a list in his mind of the things that Sydney loved. He would give the man he loved whatever he wanted to make him happy.


	11. The Sounding Room

New erotic ideas form every day and curiosity always gets the best of people, and those people looked for opportunities to give them a chance to try something new. That was exactly what Elijah was thinking when he walked into the toy shop late one afternoon. 

Harley looked up in surprised to see the young man as he walked to the counter a frown tugging at his lips. “Are you alone?” Harley asked cautiously.

“Don’t worry,” Elijah smiled, his green eyes lighting up. “My master knows I’m here, he just doesn’t know why I’m here.”

“And why are you here?” Harley asked coolly, leaning across the counter and looking into Elijah’s green eyes.

“There has been a lot of talk among my master’s friends about sounding lately and my master has been dropping hints that he’s interested in trying it.” Elijah pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Harley. “There is a training this weekend for it and I wanted to see if I’d liked it before I let my master try it himself.”

“You know if you told him you didn’t want to he wouldn’t?” Harley made the charges to Elijah’s account and printed a receipt.

“I know, but I don’t want to discourage him because I might not like it. I want to be ready and I want a good reason to tell him no.”

“Fair enough. You’ll have to wait, though; Ken is just finishing up with someone else. He knows the ins and outs of sounding better then anyone.” 

Elijah nodded, leaning across the counter. He chatted with Harley about his newfound love, giggling when Mel entered the shop a few minutes later. He had just gotten off of work and looked like he could use an hour in one of the playrooms.

The door in the back of the shop opened and Ken stepped out, followed by another man. “Away from your master?” Ken chuckled when he spotted Elijah.

“Yup and for the next hour I’m all yours,” Elijah winked and blew Ken a kiss, causing the man behind Ken let out a low growl. 

Ken frowned and turned to look at the man. “Finn,” Ken warned, turning to the man behind him. Finn gave him a cold look and grabbed Ken’s shirt, pulling him forward and crushing their lips together. The kiss lasted longer then it should have and Ken struggled to get away from Finn, even though he looked like he didn’t want to.

Fin finally pulled away and Harley shared and amused look with Elijah. “I’ll see you in a few days,” Finn whispered, glaring at Elijah when he walked past.

“He’s adorable,” Elijah chuckled when the door to the shop closed.

“And Ken keeps refusing to go out with him, even though I know he’s been fucking him for the last two weeks,” Harley scowled. 

“He’s hard to refuse,” Ken replied defensively, waving Elijah forward. “And what brings you here all alone?”

“I want to try sounding,” Elijah replied, taking Ken’s hand.

“Then I’m your man,” Ken chuckled, leading Elijah to the room dedicated to just that. “Is this something your master wants to try?”

“The others are doing it and he’s been trying to keep his interest quiet, but I know he wants it.” Elijah slipped into the changing room and undressed. When he returned, Ken had placed several different steel rods on a table and was looking through a small cabinet for something. Elijah sat down on the leather chair in the center of the room and placed his feet on the footrests.

He stroked his cock while Ken continued his search, his green eyes looking over the different types of sounds. Some were shorter, others were thicker and a few were hollow in the center. Elijah released his cock when Ken returned, placing a bottle of lube on the table.

“Just to warn you, this does involve stretching, so it will be like your first time having sex.” Elijah nodded, smiling when Ken took a seat on a round rolling chair you usually saw at a doctor’s office. “I’m going to start small and use a short one, if you like it, I’ll use one of the longer ones.”

Elijah nodded again, his eyes following Ken’s every move. He was very excited to try this out, but he was also nervous. He had done his research on sounding and like everything else that went with erotic sex, if done wrong, it could cause several problems. He had no fears being with Ken, his master had used the man’s services before when he wanted Elijah to experience electric stimulation. It was his master that had him worried and what he was expecting to get out of sounding.

He watched as Ken cleaned his cock with soap and water and then cleaned his own hands off. Keeping everything clean was something Elijah made a mental note of. He hadn’t realized how important it was to keep everything as sterile as possible. He shivered when Ken squirted a drop of lube onto his cock, using the sound he had chosen to rub it over the slit. 

The sound was about an inch long and had a ball at the top; Elijah assumed that was to keep it from sliding all the way in. He would rather have that then what he had seen on a few porn sights. Ken gently took hold of Elijah’s cock, pressing the tip of the sound against the slit. He slowly pushed the tip of the sound in and Elijah stuttered a moan at the new sensation.

It burned a little from the stretching, but the feeling of the cool metal sliding into him had his cock straining in Ken’s hand. Ken released the sound, tapping it lightly so it would continue downward. It settled into his cock, pushing against the skin as it stretched him.

“Like it?” Ken asked.

“Yes,” Elijah whispered when Ken pulled the sound out slightly, tapping it again with the tip of his finger and making it sink down. “Can we try a longer one?” 

Ken chuckled and nodded, slowly extracting the sound and placing it into an empty container. All the pieces today would be sterilized and labeled as Elijah’s so he had them if he ever wanted to try again, which he was certain he would.

Ken picked up another sound that was about the length of Elijah’s cock. This one had a small teardrop at the bottom and was hollow in the middle. Ken explained that it was used so Elijah could come with the sound in if he wanted to. He squirted a small amount of lube on the sound, rubbing it over the slit before letting the tip slide in.

Elijah moaned, thrusting upwards as the sound slowly slid deeper into him. He couldn’t believe how much pleasure he could feel from a small piece of metal. He glanced down at himself, moaning when the sound slid up on its own and back down into him. Ken gently took hold of Elijah’s hand and guided it to his cock, showing him how to touch himself without squeezing too tight and making it painful.

He pulled the sound out a few times to lube it again, always letting it guide itself back down Elijah’s cock. Elijah continued to buck upwards, causing the sound to push up and slide back down. He moaned when Ken tapped the tip, sending tiny vibrations through the steel and into his cock. He gasped when he felt his balls tightened and let his head fall backwards as the sound slid into him.

He groaned when Ken slowly slid the sound out of his cock and his hips jerked when the teardrop stretched the opening of his cock. Come shot out of his cock when the tip of the sound slid out, shooting onto his chest in an intense orgasm. He moaned and slid into the chair, smiling at the mess on his chest and the stretched feeing in his cock.

“I think this size is good for now, I don’t want to stretch you too much and I’m sure your master won’t want to go much larger. How about one that vibrates before you go?”

Elijah quickly nodded, moving his hands away so Ken could clean him. He watched as Ken grabbed another sound and covered it with lube. Ken turned on the vibrator and Elijah moaned at the sound. His skin trembled when Ken rubbed the length of the sound over the slit, before turning off the vibrator and letting it slid in.

The smooth glide of the metal had Elijah’s cock rock hard again and he moaned, flexing his hips so the sound moved. Once it was fully inside Elijah’s cock, Ken turned on the vibrator and Elijah shivered at the feeling. It was almost too intense, but perfect at the same time and he moaned when Ken began to stroke him.

His body was alive with pleasure and he cautiously reached down, taking hold of the small ring at the top of the sound and pulling the metal rod up. He pulled it out completely, letting Ken place more lube on it before guiding it back into his penis. He mirrored Ken’s movements, tapping the top and letting it slowly slide back into place.

His cock trembled and he could feel small drops of precum sliding around the sound and out the tip of his cock. His legs shook as pleasure coursed through him and he bucked his hips upwards. He felt another orgasm roll through him again and he grabbed the sound, pulling it slowly upwards, rolling it in his fingers so the metal teased his skin. He just managed to get the sound out before his orgasm rushed through him and his cock erupted once again.

“My master is going to love this,” Elijah whispered, handing Ken the sound.

“He’s going to love seeing how much you love it,” Ken chuckled. “Why don’t you suggest he come here for his first lesson? I think it will be better for the both of you.”

“I think it will too,” Elijah sighed. Ken instructed him on what he needed to do now that they were finished and Elijah headed towards the changing room to take care of himself while he thought about all the new things his master could do to him.


	12. The Double Penetration Room

Most people don’t understand why people love having two things fucking them at once. More then likely they fear being stretched to the point that they won’t recover. Harley was always willing to help people get over their fear when they wanted to try, but there were two men that Harley always worried about whenever they came in: Oden and Evan. 

Evan was small and skinny, and had very little muscle. He always had that innocent, terrified look on his face like Oden was pushing him further then his limits, even though there was no abuse going on in their relationship. Harley had made certain of it before letting them use any of the rooms. But even with that reassurance, Harley was still slightly concerned.

“The usual room?” Harley asked. Oden nodded, brushing his red hair out of his face. Evan just smiled at Harley, keeping quiet as they made the transaction. Harley led them to the room labeled the Double Penetration room and motioned them inside. “Enjoy,” Harley told them, closing the door. 

Evan squirmed when Oden turned to look at him. The anticipation was killing him and he just wanted to start.

“Take off your clothes,” Evan commanded softly. He removed his own clothing and climbed onto the bed. He laid on his back, watching Oden remove his clothes. When Oden was finished Evan jerked his chin towards the cubbies filled with toys. Oden stepped towards them, inspecting the choices. He chose a few double ended ones, but most were either the size they used last time, or bigger.

Evan swore if Oden stretched him any more he would just be a gaping hole, but that still didn’t stop him from wanting it. Oden could put whatever he wanted inside Evan and he would be happy. He dropped the toys onto the bed and grabbed Evan’s ankles. Evan gasped when he was dragged to the edge of the bed and flipped onto his stomach. His hips were jerked upwards and he let out a little whimper when Oden tapped his ass with his fingers.

He pulled his knees closer to his head, spreading his ass wider for the man behind him. Oden chuckled gently and leaned down, running his tongue over Evan’s stretched entrance. Cold lube dripped over the ring of muscles and made Evan shiver. He gripped the sheets tightly in anticipation, waiting for the first push of the toy. Oden no longer prepared him, Evan didn’t want him to. The shaft of the toy was covered in little bumps and Evan wiggled his hips the deeper Oden pushed it in to him.

“You like that,” Oden cooed, dragging the toy in and out.

“Yes,” Evan groaned, rocking his hips backwards. He clenched down on the toy inside him when he heard the pop of a cap behind him. The toy was jerked down, pulling at the muscles while head of Oden’s cock forced its way inside. Evan moaned, thrusting backwards to meet his lover. Oden thrusted roughly into Evan before flipping on the vibrator and pushing it into Evan’s ass. A cry rang through the room when Oden pulled out the toy, thrusting it back in as he pulled out himself. After a few more thrusts, Oden stopped, reaching for something next to Evan. Evan shivered when a second toy rubbed against his entrance.

Oden had never used two toys and his cock all at once and Evan wondered if he was going to try it today. Pulling out the first vibrator, Oden slipped two fingers into Evan and pulled down, stretching Evan further. The other toy must be larger and Evan groaned, unable to keep his body still while Oden stretched him. With his fingers still inside Evan, Oden pressed the head of the larger vibrator into Evan. Evan gave a slightly pained cry when the toy stretched him further. This one was long and smooth and very flexible as Oden curved it around Evan’s hip as he pushed more of it into Evan. Once it was fully inside, Oden let the toy go and gripped Evan’s hips. Even let out another sharp cry when Oden bucked into him, pushing the toy deeper with every thrust, causing the other end to slap against his leg. Evan screamed when Oden slammed into his prostate. A second scream and Odin removed himself and the toy. Flipping Evan over, Oden leaned down and kissed him messily. Evan moaned, sliding his knees over Oden’s hips. 

“Come on,” Evan breathed against Oden’s lips. Oden groaned and reached for a double ended dildo. Lubing it up, Oden kissed him again, pushing one end into Evan. “God yes,” Evan moaned, lifting his body off the bed. Oden pushed the toy half way in and let go, letting it flop between Evan’s legs.

Evan smiled and pushed onto his knees, clutching the toy tight so it didn’t slip out. Reaching between his legs, Evan grabbed the other end of the toy and slid between Oden’s legs, giving his cock a few quick licks before straddling his hips. Oden slid his legs wider, lifting his hips when Evan guided the other end of the dildo into him. Once it was inside, Evan took hold of Oden’s cock and slid down onto it.

“You’re in control,” Oden whispered, setting his hands on his hips. Evan smiled, leaning down to kiss his lover. The movement also lifted him off of Oden’s cock and he pushed his hips back, pushing the toy into Oden. Evan had learned how to use his body to pull the toy out when he slid up Oden’s cock, pushing it back into Oden when Evan dropped back down. Oden moaned as Evan rode him fast, pushing the toy deeper and deeper into him. 

“More,” Evan asked in a sensual voice. Oden whimpered and nodded his head. Without lifting off Oden or the toy, Evan turned himself around and grabbed Oden’s legs, hooking his knees under his arms. He grabbed a smaller vibrator and quickly lubed it up. Evan smirked when he forced the vibrator into Oden, making him buck upwards and slamming into Evan’s prostate.

He quickly flipped on the vibrator, holding it in while he bounced on Oden’s lap. “Fuck Evan,” Oden groaned, bucking his hips again. Sitting up, Oden slid his hands around Evan’s body and pinched both of Evan’s nipples, rolling them around in his fingers and drawing out more moans from Evan.

With his free hand, Evan reached down and took hold of his cock, stroking himself as he dropped onto Oden’s lap. He was now pushing the vibrator into Oden’s prostate while Oden’s cock slammed into his. 

“Oden,” Evan whimpered as his thighs clenched. Another buck from Oden and he was coming, feeling Oden do the same when he squeezed around his lover. He dropped onto Oden’s lap, drawing out the last drops of come from his cock, his body still clenching and unclenching around the cock and toy inside him.

When his body finally stopped convulsing, Evan turned himself back around and set his hands on Oden’s chest. “I think its time we started adding a third person to this.”

Oden looked up at Evan and smiled, “What ever you want, my love.” Evan smiled and leaned down to kiss Oden again.


	13. The Water Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a request for you guys. When you write comments could you mention which chapter you're talking about. I only get an email that says you reviewed the whole series and sometimes you guys ask me questions I can't answer because you don't mention any names and the question could for for any story? 
> 
> Thank you all for the comments, I'm so glad everyone is enjoying these as much as I do.

Water, the most important sustenance life has ever known. But it can be used for so much more then drinking when people let their imaginations loose. It was Jean’s imagination that had him and his boyfriend, Elliot, entering the toy shop late Friday night. 

“I hear using water pressure is very arousing,” Jean gave Harley a wide smile when he leaned across the counter. 

“I have heard that too,” Harley glanced behind Jean and gave Elliot a small smile. Elliot returned the smile, shifting from foot to foot. “And how do you feel about it?” 

Elliot hesitated and Jean glanced over his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. “I’ve enjoyed it so far,” Elliot replied, his cheeks darkening, “but we’ve only ever use the shower head.”

Harley nodded, taking Jean’s credit card and swiping it. When all the papers were shown and the transaction finished Harley motioned for them to follow him down a long white hall. He showed them a room that was covered in tiles with a drain in the center of the room. Restraints hung overhead and there were two long hoses curled up on the wall. Harley directed them to the cabinet, pulling open the doors to reveal several different heads for the hose.

Elliot felt a little excited when he saw the thick dildo attachment. He’d love to have that inside him while he sucked Jean’s cock.

“Go get undressed,” Jean whispered, kissing Elliot’s cheek, “while Harley shows me what to do.” 

Elliot nodded and slipped into the changing room. When he stepped out of the room, Harley had left and Jean had undressed and was now tossing his clothes into the room. He pulled Elliot over to the drain and brought his hands over his head, restraining them.

“You are going to love what I have in store for you,” Jean whispered, nipping at Elliot’s neck. He grabbed the longer of the two hoses, turning it on and testing the water. The nozzle was thin and the water shot out of it with a good amount of pressure. 

Jean ran the warm water over the front of Elliot’s legs, bringing it up towards his cock. Instead of using the full force on Elliot’s cock, he pulled the hose back until only droplets fell on Elliot’s warm skin. Despite the drizzle, Elliot was already half hard. Jean had been getting Elliot off in the shower with the strongest setting on the shower head and the power so when Jean slowly increased the pressure on Elliot’s cock it got him hard immediately. 

“Fuck,” Elliot groaned. He shifted his hips letting the water move down his cock and spray against his balls. 

He tugged at the restraints when Jean puled the hose away and walked around his body. The water slid up Elliot’s thighs until it sprayed against his ass and he moaned when Jean’s fingers slipped between his ass cheeks, spreading them so the water poured over his sensitive ring of muscles. Jean let the water slide over the cleft of Elliot’s ass, letting the water pressure pound against his entrance, before sliding the hose between Elliot’s legs again to spray his cock.

Elliot felt his balls bounce as the pressure of the warm water pounded against the sensitive area underneath the head of his cock. He groaned when Jean pulled away again, his cock jerking in need of release. “Do you like that?” Jean growled, running the hose back over the cleft of Elliot’s ass.

“Fuck yes,” Elliot groaned, arching onto his toes when Jean’s fingers toyed with his entrance. He gasped when the tip of the hose pushed into him, water filling the most sensitive part on his body. He groaned as he felt himself expand for the water, feeling the cold steel nozzle slide in and out of him.

Finally Jean pulled out the tip, spreading Elliot’s ass wide as the water poured out of him. “Holy shit,” Elliot groaned, his body igniting with pleasure as the pressure slowly dissipated. 

He didn’t have a chance to relax when the nozzle was inside him again, filling his ass with more water then before. “You better hold it in,” Jean growled, pulling the tip away. Elliot tightened his ass, still feeling a little bit of water trickle down his legs. He gasped when Jean’s hand collided with his ass, making more water spill out of him. 

He slapped him again before spreading his cheeks wide and letting the water flow freely. Elliot moaned as more pleasure coursed through him. He had never thought something like this could be so hot. Jean was in front of him, setting up another hose on a stand and searching the cabinet for something. He pulled out a dildo that was full of holes, detaching the tip of the other hose and screwing it on.

He turned on the water, making Elliot moan when the rough pressure sprayed his cock. He rocked his hips, groaning when Jean stepped behind him again. The dildo was hard and a stream of water flowed out of the tip as Jean pressed it into him. Every hole on the dildo emitted water and the feel of it running over his ass made his cock jerk.

He was again filled with water as Jean pushed the toy deeper into him, spraying water even further inside. He gasped when it slid up against his prostate, groaning when he tightened around the dildo, feeling the water spray out of his ass and down his legs.

Jean slowly withdrew the dildo and pushed it back in, finding his prostate again and using the water to spray against it. The water running over Eliot’s cock increased in pressure and he felt himself falling over the edge. Arching onto his toes, he cried out as the mixture of water shooting into his ass and the hose against his cock bought him roaring through his first orgasm.  
Jean removed the dildo when Elliot calmed and turned off the water, leaving the hose that was spraying Elliot’s cock. He pulled out a longer, but thinner nozzle and placed it on the hose. Smiling, he turned back to Elliot. “Lets see what my cock can do with a little water in your ass.”

Elliot’s cock sprang up instantly at the thought of being filled and then fucked. He wanted it so bad he was practically begging for it. He pushed his ass out when he felt the spray of the hose on his back, groaning when the tip slid between his cheeks.

He whimpered when the long tip slid into him, filling him, stretching him as much as it possibly could. He clenched his ass tight when the nozzle was removed, only relaxing when he felt Jean’s cock ram into him. The water made his whole body feel like it was floating as Jean mercilessly slammed into him. He groaned when he felt more and more water splash to the floor the rougher Jean thrusted.

Soon there was no more water inside him and Elliot groaned as the feel of Jean’s cock ramming into his ass. Something wet splashed against his entrance and he moaned when the tip of the hose slipped back into him. Water shot into him as Jean continued to ride his ass as rough as possible. With every thrust, Elliot was thrown forward, dragging the water across his cock and making his body tense again.

The nozzle in his ass shifted and Eliot screamed when he felt the extreme pressure of the water pound against his prostate. “Fuck Jean, fuck,” Elliot cried as his body tightened, adding more force to the water that was spraying inside his ass. He felt Jean’s cock throb as he jerked forward, shooting streams of hot come in Elliot’s ass. The extra heat drew out Elliot’s own orgasm and he howled as the hose sprayed against the tip of his cock as he came.

He groaned again when Jean slipped out of him, leaving the hose to fill his ass one last time. The nozzle slipped out of him and Jean spread his cheeks, letting water and come splash to the floor. “We fucking need to get one of those for home,” Elliot whispered hoarsely.

Jean chuckled and kissed his lips, turning off the other hose and putting them back in their place. The bonds were removed from Elliot’s wrists and he surprisingly felt cleaner now then when he had entered the shop.


	14. The Room of Endless Orgasms

Having several orgasms was expected when coming to the toy shop and those who arrive don’t usually care how they happen, so long as it does. And that was exactly what Judas was thinking when he stepped into the toy shop one evening.

“It’s been a while, Judas, get tired of your girlfriend?” Harley grinned when Judas scowled.

“I don’t care what my mother says,” Judas relied tiredly, “I just can’t make a girl happy. I was meant to sin.”

“I blame the name,” Harley chuckled, taking the papers Judas handed him. “Now, what can I do for you today.”

“Orgasms, I want hundreds of them. I haven’t had a good orgasm in a year and I want to make up for it. I want to come so much I can’t fucking come anymore.” A mischievous smile crossed Harley’s face and Judas instantly knew that the man had what he wanted.

He called for Ken, who looked a lot happier then the last time Judas saw him. He greeted Judas warmly, giving him a quick hug. “Judas would like to orgasm until he can’t anymore,” Harley explained.

“Like empty my balls of all the come I’ve been holding in,” Judas emphasized.

“I have a very new something that can do just that,” Ken smiled, motioning for Judas to follow him. The room they entered was labeled The Orgasm Room and Judas laughed. No point in needing to be subtle here. In the center of the room was a very comfortable looking chair. On the seat, siting straight up was a large dildo. Several small wires were attached to it ending in small things that looked like little suction cups.

All of it was attached to a machine that looked similar to the one Ken used for electro stim. “Sound waves,” Ken answered the question Judas hadn’t yet asked. “So high in frequency that we can’t hear it, but feel instead. It’s almost like a vibrator only more intense stimulation. Its supposed to make the body think it’s receiving more pleasure then it actually is so you orgasm more. I tried it on my boyfriend when we got it. With this, you come and I mean balls emptying come.”

“Perfect,” Judas smiled. He hurried to the changing room and undressed in record time. “So boyfriend?” Judas asked, striding back into the room.

“Yeah,” Ken replied and Judas smiled at the light blush on Ken’s cheeks. “He came in for some help and I used the electro therapy on him. He kept coming back for more help but it turned on so something more when time went on. When he suggested dating I refused for a while. You know, mixing work with play but I already had feelings for him and he never hid how he felt for me so I just went for it. I’m very happy with him.”

“I’m gad to hear it,” Judas nodded. 

Ken smiled softly and motioned him over, picking up the little suction cup things. He placed one the sensitive spot just under the head of Judas’s cock, another on his perineum, four on his balls, placing them down the center instead of actually on them, two on his nipples and a band around the base of his cock.

Judas bent over so Ken could lube his ass and then lube the dildo. Judas gently slid down onto the thick shaft, groaning when the tip nestled perfectly against his prostate. Flipping on the machine, Ken strapped Judas’s arms onto the arms of the chair, stating that he would be to inclined to want to touch himself.

“You’re ears will be ringing for a few minutes until I get the waves high enough,” Ken explained. 

Judas nodded and relaxed his body back n the chair Ken hit a button and Judas could feel an odd thumping resonating in his body along with the ringing in his ears. It felt almost like someone had turned up the bass on a stereo and you were in the upstairs apartment having to deal with the vibrations from the sound. As Ken pressed the buttons the sound in Judas’s ears subsided and the thumping that made his body shake honed into the areas the tiny cups had been placed.

The thumping was so powerful that Judas gave a surprised cry. His cock shot up, his nipples perked and his ass trembled uncontrollably at the feel. He understood why Ken bound his hands as he fought the restraints. Ken reassured that the odd feeling would end in a second, but Judas still felt the urge to touch himself.

It finally passed and Judas was left writhing, moaning, and sweating as pleasure built up inside him. Precome was pouring out of his cock as his cock thumped against his stomach to the same rhythm the tiny sonic waves were thumping against his skin. 

“Holy shit,” Judas arched off the chair his first orgasm rolling through him like a massive wave. He felt come splash against his chin and he laughed. “This is fucking awesome,” he groaned when his cock shot up again, continuing the same thumping rhythm.

“Finn said that too,” Ken chuckled. He sat back in his own chair, monitoring the machine. Judas’s brain was overrun with pleasure and he ground against the dildo. It thumped against his prostate, sending vibrations shooting up through his cock.

His fingers dug into the chair as he continued to writhe, his body jerking forward as he came again. His chest was covered in come and he was surprised to know he still had more in him. His cock didn’t even get halfway up before it twitch and more come came pouring out. Judas screamed as he tightened his ass around the dildo his back to back orgasms making his pleasure more and more intense.

Ken was pressing buttons again and the pleasure pushed up to another level. Judas’s chest was heaving, white come glistening in the light as it quickly rose and fell. He was falling into a relaxed state and he worried that the next orgasm would feel like nothing.

Was he ever wrong as it came roaring through him. Come coated his cheek and slid slowly down his neck as he collapsed against the chair. He didn’t know he could still shoot come that far after so many orgasms.

Ken wiped off Judas’s face, leaving his chest and white mess. “Fuck,” Judas breathed, his body beginning to feel tired. But he wasn’t going to stop, he wanted more, so much more. The orgasms grew closer and closer and Ken continued to press more buttons.

The pleasure merely increased as Judas rolled against the tip of the dildo, screaming when another orgasm hit him. The next orgasm hit him so fast he didn’t even have time to recover. He felt his cock shudder, laughing when nothing came out.

“Enough?” Ken asked, his hand hovering over the button. Judas shook his head.

“One fucking more,” his voice was hoarse from screaming and his body protested in exhaustion. He really wanted to know if his balls had finally run out or not. The pulsing in his body increased and he clenched around the dildo as his body threw itself backwards against the chair.

He was screaming, cursing, crying, and praying all at the same time as his orgasm continued. Nothing came out of his cock as it jerked and bounced around, slapping loudly against his chest. Judas collapsed onto the chair when his orgasm subsided and Ken flipped off the machine.

His cock almost hurt as Ken removed the cups, letting it fall between Judas’s legs. “Do you feel better?”

“Fuck yes,” Judas panted, taking Ken’s hand and letting him lift him out of the chair. His ass was just as sensitive and he shifted from foot to foot trying to ease the feeling.

“It will go away after a while,” Ken smiled, helping Judas to the changing room. “You might want to lay down for a little bit before you lease, though.”

“Yeah,” Judas replied weakly. Come dripped off of his body as he walked and he could taste some of the salty mixture in his mouth. He smiled at the aches he felt as he moved and the throb of his cock whenever it brushed against his leg. Turning on the water, Judas smiled knowing that if his attempts at a relationship failed again, he would always have The Toy Store to come back to.


	15. The Virgin in the Toy Shop

There are always people who want to try something for the first time when they come into the toy shop and on a rare occasion, there are a few who search for their first sexual experience there. It was Parker’s sudden acceptance of his sexuality that brought him to the shop. He was hoping to test his newfound sexual desires before announcing his preference to the world.

Parker stepped cautiously into the shop, glancing around before settling on the group that was standing at the counter. They were all watching him curiously as he inched further into the shop.

“Look at that,” the brunet said, nudging the man sext to him, “a virgin. It’s not often you see one of those.”

“Skylar,” Harley scolded, giving Parker a warm smile.

Skylar shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. His green eyes followed Parker to the counter, making Parker fidget nervously.

“What can I do for you today?” Harley asked calmly.

“I would like to rid myself of my virginity,” Parker replied matter of factly.

“You need another person to do that,” Skylar pointed out.

“I know that,” Parker snapped. “I don’t want to have to deal with all that pain and stretching when I get around to it and I don’t want to embarrass myself by not knowing at least a little about what to do.”

Skylar silently threw glances at the man next to him while Harley looked over Parker’s papers. “We want to help.” 

Parker stiffened and he glanced at Skylar. “I’ll pass,” Parker mumbled, handing Harley his credit card.

“Come on, if we’re here you know we’re clean. We promise to use proper protection and we’ll help open up your virgin ass in a comfortable fashion.”

“That sounded really perverted,” Harley muttered blandly.

“Says the man who owns one of the kinkiest toy shops in the country,” Skylar replied, rolling his eyes.

“I know of kinkier places,” Harley replied lightly. 

Skylar huffed and looked at Parker. “Come on, you’re not going to get the full learning experience if you only use toys. Let us help you.”

“Us?” Parker raised an eyebrow, looking at the brunet next to Skylar.

“This is Dean.” Dean nodded but kept quiet. “He is very gentle, had me purring like a kitten the first time we were together. He’s got magic fingers when it comes to virgins.”

“That’s comforting and creepy,” Parker scrunched up his face, not really sure if he should trust these two. 

“You can trust them.” Parker looked up at Harley when he spoke. “Skylar is a little crazy, but you can trust them. I have a room that will be perfect for you whether you let them come with you or not. But from my personal experience, I would suggest you let someone who knows what they’re doing help you, especially since it’s your first time.”

Parker glanced at the two men. Skylar was smiling stupidly, while Dean stood there quietly, his brown eyes watching Parker closely. “You promise that they won’t hurt me?” Parker asked, looking back at Harley.

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I had any inkling that they would harm you,” Haley reassured.

“All right, but if I don’t like it, you have to leave. Also, you’re only allowed to use the toys and nothing else. Under stand?” Skylar nodded vigorously and Dean gave a slight jerk of the head. They paid their extra amount and Parker began to feel a little nervous as they headed towards the room.

When he told a few of his friends about his sexuality, they told Parker that he should wait until he found someone special to loose his virginity to. When he told them about going to the toy shop, they said he was throwing away his first time like it was nothing. After that conversation Parker warred with himself about whether this was a good idea. 

That was why he had come to the shop. He could pay for a room and if he chose not to do it, he had no one to force him or taunt him for chickening out. Now he had two strangers coming with him and no way to get out of this. Harley showed them a room that had several cabinets filled with vibrators and other toys. They were all of various sizes, but none big enough to make Parker cringe.

“All right, we can’t get started until you get undressed.” Skylar pushed Parker towards the changing room. 

Parker took his time undressing, debating on whether or not he should tell the two to go. When he stepped from the room both men had their shirts off. Skylar was fair skin and nice to look at, but Dean was the one Parker couldn’t take his eyes off of.

He was tall, broad chested and had an air about him that made Parker feel safe. Skylar grabbed Parker’s wrist when he spotted him and dragged him to the tanned skinned man, pushing Parker forward so he was toe to toe with Dean. 

“We’re going to put you in the swing,” Skylar explained in a softer tone, “it gives us easier access and it will be more comfortable for you.” Parker nodded, his eyes starring directly at Dean’s chest. “I promise Dean will take care of you.”

Skylar helped Parker into the swing, positioning him so he was tilted slightly upwards. His legs were placed in loops, spreading him wide open. A surge of nerves overtook him and Parker opened his mouth to protest, to ask them to leave. He stopped when a strong hand was set against his chest and he stared down at the tanned hand. Dean stood over him, his face still blank, but his brown eyes filled with comfort when Parker looked into them.

Dean leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Parker’s. A large hand slid through his blond hair, pulling Parker’s mouth closer. It was his first kiss with another man and he was entranced by it. Parker moaned, which opened his mouth wider, allowing Dean’s tongue to slide in. His own arms, which were free, came up and wrapped around Dean’s neck.

Something tapped against Parker’s entrance and he pulled away from Dean, shying away from the feeling. Dean made a low growling nose and they both glanced at Skylar. He had his hands in the air and he smiled at the two.

“Not yet,” it was the first time Dean had talked. His voice was low and commanding and it actually made Parker believe that he actually wasn’t yet ready. But he would be… soon.

“But look at it,” Skylar cupped Parker’s ass in his hands and spread his cheeks. “It’s so cute, all tight and twitching when I touch it,” he rubbed his thumb over Parker’s entrance, causing him to jerk away. “I almost don’t want to play with it.”

“Can you stop referring to my ass at ‘it’ and can you stop touching me there,” Parker squeaked.

“But there is where you want to be touched. I guess I should let Dean take over since you seem more inclined to do what he asks.” Skylar stepped away and Dean gave Parker a quick kiss on the lips, before moving to stand between his legs.

Skylar slid a chair over to Dean and Dean took a seat, making him eye level with Parker’s very self-conscious ass. “Oh, look at how nervous he’s getting,” Skylar chuckled, placing a hand on Parker’s shoulder.

“And you’re being a dick,” Dean growled. He picked up a bottle of lube and dropped a glob on his pointer finger. Skylar didn’t say anything more and Parker braced himself for the pain everyone said he would feel. He sucked in a sharp breath when Dean’s finger lightly touched his entrance. He didn’t push in, merely rubbed circles over the tight ring of muscles.

Unlike Skylar’s annoying poking, Parker squirmed at the new feeling. He was enjoying this more then he thought he would. Dean continued to tease the muscles, adding more lube when needed. Parker’s first whimper was mixed with a small plea for more. Dean gave him what he wanted, pulling on the sensitive skin and gently stretching it.

Parker’s cock was hot against his belly and it throbbed the more Dean stretched him. Skylar was looking through the cabinets, pulling out god knows what. He brought them over to Dean and set them in a row next to him. Dean pointed to one and Skylar picked it up, grabbing the lube and turning around to Parker couldn’t see. The very tip of Dean’s finger had slipped inside him, massaging the tight muscles till they relaxed. And relaxed they did. 

Parker felt himself opening up easily for Dean and he prayed the man would move deeper then just his entrance. Something cold and slick probed his relaxed body and Parker moaned when it slowly slid into him. The toy was very thin, but large enough that it stretched as it slid in.

Dean continued to massage the tight muscles, his fingers sending pleasure shooting through Parker’s body. Along with that he moved the toy inside him, pushing it deeper as Parker became more willing to accept it.

Parker’s head was pushed to the side and Skylar began nipping on his neck while he toyed with Parker’s nipples. Parker’s hips were rocking against the toy and his body unconsciously tightened around it, pulling it deeper. A finger eased inside with it and Parker moaned as it caressed the inside of his body.

The toy was slipped from his body and Parker moaned when the finger pushed deeper. Like before, Dean moved slowly, coaxing Parker’s body open with gentle caresses of his finger. Dean searched for another toy, finding one he liked and leaving Parker’s body alone for a moment.

Parker gasped when he felt the next toy push into him. It wasn’t big enough to cause discomfort, but it was larger then Parker had planned on using today. He felt no fear and his mind was relaxed when the toy slid slowly into him. Apparently Dean really did know what he was doing and he had Parker’s ass obeying him like a well-trained dog. Not that there was anything wrong with that. In fact, he wanted his ass to act like this. Not because he was hoping to be the swinging door of his neighborhood, but because when the time was right, Parker wanted to be able to open himself up with no fears or pain.

“Dean really likes playing with your ass,” Skylar whispered, nibbling on Parker’s ear. “His cock is going to break through his jeans at any moment.” Parker moaned, imagining Dean’s cock inside him. He rolled his hips against the toy, imagining that it was Dean, letting him ride his cock however he wanted. He pushed the toy deeper, his eyes shooting open when the tip hit something wonderful inside him. 

His hips jerked and he cried out as he came, feeling his face heat at the fact that he got off on some fantasy. “It’s okay,” Skylar whispered in Parker’s ear. “I’m about to come from that thought too.” He slid down Parker’s body and licked some of his come off his chest. “Maybe Dean will get lucky today.”

Dean grunted, pressing his cheek to Parker’s thigh. He rubbed his face over Parker’s leg, making his skin tremble. Dean began squeezing something and Parker gasped when the toy inside him expanded.

“It’s a blow up dildo, comes in handy when you need a quick stretch,” Skylar explained.

“Does that mean no more fingers?” Parker whispered.

“Oh, Dean, did you hear that? He likes those magic fingers of yours.”

“No,” Dean replied blandly, ignoring Skylar’s teasing. “I’ll only use it until your wide enough that I can use a second finger.” Parker nodded, smiling happily when Dean’s lips trailed over his leg. A moan escaped his lips when Dean sucked one of his balls in his mouth. The toy stretched Parker wider, while Dean sucked and licked his testicles. He could feel his body begin to tense again and whined when Dean pulled his mouth away.

The toy grew wider and Parker winced at the slight pain. Dean tapped the bottom of the toy, pushing it slowly deeper. Parker cried out when the toy pressed against his prostate and he rolled his hips, pushing the tip against it. Dean pumped the toy up a little more before leaving it.

He took hold of the dildo and began thrusting it in and out; rubbing his thumb between Parker’s entrance, up to where his ass ended and his back began. The toy was nice, but Parker preferred Dean’s fingers better. The tip rubbed against his prostate, drawing a moan from him.

Dean made a small noise in the back of his throat, removing the toy and dropping it on the floor. He situated the swing so Parker was laying a little more horizontal, granting him a better view of Parker’s ass. Parker relaxed in the swing, having no fear of what Dean had planned next. 

That relaxation quickly dissolved when something warm and wet poked at his entrance and he flung himself upwards, toppling from the swing. Two strong arms caught him and he dropped his weight onto the strong chest.

“Sorry,” Dean muttered, his voice apologetic and slightly amused at the same time.

“It’s okay,” Parker whispered, bringing his hands up to touch Dean’s arms. He had really never had a relationship before and now that he had come out, it seemed even more impossible to find someone. But it felt nice to be in Dean’s arms and he let the fact that the man was already taken slip from his mind. Strong fingers slid into his blond hair, gently fisting it and pulling Parker’s head back. Dean lips pressed to his in an eager kiss and Parker moaned against his mouth. He had never known that it could be so wonderful to be with a man.

Parker had always figured that he would never like this attempt at stretching and sex would just be something to make a date happy. It almost hurt to know that after today he would never have Dean to make him feel this way again.

“Stop,” Parker pushed Dean away, his body shaking with self-hatred for what he was about to do. “I don’t like this, you two need to go.”

“Go?” Skylar came into view, frowning at Parker. “But you were moaning and writhing and you came.”

“Coming is just a natural response to stimulation,” Parker replied, trying to push Dean back further. He didn’t budge no matter how hard Parker pushed. “I really don’t like this!” He squeaked when Dean’s hands lifted him up and set him back into the swing.

“Can’t stop now,” Dean replied, “have to finish what I started.” He dropped back into the chair and gently gripped Parker’s hips to keep him from moving.

“But you said you would leave if I wasn’t happy,” Parker protested.

“Then lay back and let me make you happy,” Dean growled. Parker stopped fighting, feeling a rush of emotion when Dean’s tongue lapped at his entrance. The man just wasn’t going to stop, which meant that he was going to have to live with the feelings that Dean was making him feel while hating the other men he slept with for being unable to achieve those feelings again.

A finger slid in with Dean’s tongue and Parker clenched around it. He moaned when a second finger slipped in. Dean made a scissoring motion with his fingers, spreading Parker wider and sliding his tongue between the two digits. 

Soon Parker was moaning and writhing with need, clenching around the fingers that were deep inside him. He felt the tip of a third finger poke his entrance and his body willingly opened for it. He was sure his ass was wide enough for anything now, but Dean continued to stretch him, relieving the slight pain Parker felt.

A choked cry tore from his throat when Dean rubbed against his prostate. Again his cock jerked and he was coming even harder then the first time. Dean yanked his fingers away and Parker whimpered when he picked up another dildo. He was tired and all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep. Preferably against Dean’s chest.

The toy slid effortlessly into him and Dean moved it around a few times before holding it perfectly still. He pressed something on the bottom of the toy and Parker cried out when it began to vibrate. It shook relentlessly against his skin, making his body tremble and clench. His cock was hard against his stomach again and his thighs were trembling as he rocked his hips. 

Dean pressed the toy deeper and Parker nearly jumped out of the swing when it pulsed against his prostate. His hips moved on their own, using the momentum of the swing to push the vibrator deeper. He felt a build deep inside him, his ass trembling as he felt his orgasm roaring to life.

Suddenly the vibrator was gone and in its place was something that was definitely not a vibrator. It was thick and soft and felt so real. Dean leaned over him and Parker whimpered when the large phallus moved inside him.

Realization spread over him and his blue eyes widened. Oh god, it was Dean’s cock. Oh god, it was inside him. Oh god, oh god. “Oh god,” Parker whispered, his hands moving up Dean’s arms.  
The large man leaned down and pressed his lips to Parker’s, while his hips flexed, pushing his cock deeper into him. His hands found Dean’s neck and he pulled them down, crushing their lips together. He had just given up his virginity to this wonderful man. He felt tears sting his eyes and he shook his head. He was not going to cry like some overdramatic idiot.

“Am I hurting you?” Dean whispered, worry eminent in his voice.

“No,” Parker rubbed his eyes. “It’s nothing. I’m just being pathetic.”

“It takes a strong man to cry during sex,” Skylar whispered softly, kissing Parker’s shoulder.

“I don’t think that’s what they say,” Parker laughed softly. Dean had stopped moving and Parker’s body was uncontrollably gripping the man’s cock. God Dean had some self control. “Please don’t stop,” Parker whimpered.

“I won’t,” Dean replied. He shifted Parker so he was more in his arms then in the swing and began moving again. Parker felt pleasure like he never knew he could feel as Dean rocked into him, caressing his prostate with every slow thrust. Parker had already been out of control before Dean decided to try his luck and he was quickly loosing himself again.

“Dean,” Parker gasped, his body clenching around the cock inside him. He arched into Dean’s body, his cock spasming once again when he orgasmed. A sudden heat filled Parker and he realized that condoms had been a lost cause from the beginning. But no one was allowed at the shop if they weren’t clean, so he didn’t worry too much.

Dean gently laid Parker back onto the swing and leaned over him while he tried to catch his breath. “So, is he the one?” Skylar asked curiously.

Dean nodded and Parker began to worry that he had just done something he was going to regret. “The… One?”

“Yes, Dean had been searching for his ‘one,'” Skylar made quotations with his fingers. “His soul mate, one who clicks with him. You, Parker, you click. I have never seen someone react like that and I have never seen Dean do that.” Parker looked up at Dean who was smiling. It was an awkward and shy smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. 

“The one,” Parker whispered.

“A lot of people get freaked out when I say that during the initial meeting, so I take them for a test drive and go from there,” Dean replied, slowly sliding out of Parker.

“But I thought you two were together?” Parker glanced up at Skylar.

“Never said he was my boyfriend,” Skylar winked. “He did take my virginity though, but we’re just friends. Trust me, Dean isn’t one to jump into sex. I was surprised when he gave me his little cue. You’re lucky though, men and women would kill to have a guy like him.”

“I don’t…” Parker started but Dean cut him off.

“I know, we really got off on the wrong foot, but I’ll take a date if you’re willing.” Parker looked up into Dean’s brown eyes for a second. A date was honestly not going to kill anyone.

“Ok, a date,” Parker nodded.


	16. The Tentacle Toy II

The tentacle toy was known around town, talked about more then it should be talked about, and loved by all who had used it. Though there are some who find the idea of it repulsive, they still can’t seem to get it out of their thoughts. It had taken Leslie a few months, but he finally let his friend’s ranting about the toy sway his decision to try it. He was always up for something kinky and this seemed like something to try. 

The front of the shop was empty when Lucas stepped inside and he waited patiently, smoothing the papers he had brought out on the counter. Harley smiled at Leslie when he came through the back door. “What can I do for you today?” he asked looking Leslie over. 

“I heard you have this really interesting tentacle toy,” Leslie whispered, smiling awkwardly when Harley nodded. “I want to try it out.”

“I think you’ll enjoy it,” Harley’s smile grew. He took the papers from Leslie and looked them over as Leslie counted out the amount Harley told him.

Excitement bloomed in Leslie’s stomach as they finished the transaction and Harley led him down the hall. He hadn’t realized it till now, but Leslie really did want to try this thing. 

The toy sat in the center of the room, unmoving and quiet. Harley quickly showed Leslie how to turn it on and pointed to the changing room. Leslie stripped down when Harley left and strode over to the toy. He circled it a few times, flicking the tentacles to see if they would move. They bounced and swung limply, slowing to a stop without moving anymore. 

Leslie searched for the switch between the long tentacles and turned it on, jumping back when two of the tentacles shot towards him and grabbed his ankles. He yelped when they pulled him down, his ass thudding roughly on the floor. His legs were pulled up high and pushed as far apart as they would go.

Leslie opened his mouth to yell when a tentacle forced its way in and quickly expanded. Leslie’s jaw started to ache as the tentacle pushed his mouth open wide. A muffled grunt could barely be heard as two of the tentacles wrapped around his wrists, pulling them over his head. He couldn’t move, but he wasn’t afraid. 

He always enjoyed being tied down and the more restrained he was, the more aroused he became. A slick tentacle probed his entrance and he groaned as he tried to buck his hips. Another curled around his cock, emitting a lube over the head that slowly slid own the shaft, making it slippery.

Two more tentacles slid up his chest, rubbing his nipples before the opening at the tip widened and sucked them in. The opening closed, tightening around the sensitive nubs until Leslie started writhing in pain. Still keeping a tight hold, the tentacles began to tug on his nipples, stretching them as far as Leslie could stand. 

The tentacle in his mouth was now relentlessly thrusting in, pushing against the back of his throat, and forcing him to swallow it. His cock was rock hard and burning against his stomach, while his ass twitched, waiting to be penetrated.

One of the tentacles slid around his balls, squeezing them tightly and jerking them away from his body. Another wrapped around his cock, pulling it up so it was standing straight into the air. It began to pull his cock upwards until Leslie’s hips lifted off the ground.

His balls hurt and his body was being stretched more then usual, but he was so fucking hot right now that he didn’t want to stop. The tentacle in his mouth was now buried deep in his throat, pulsing so his mouth was forced to stretch a little wider. His ass was pulled further off the floor and more of the lube slid over the cleft.

He grunted when the tentacle teased his ass again and he wanted to beg for them to fuck him. But it pulled away again, increasing the pull and pressure on his balls. He jerked in a breath when another tentacle teased the slit of his cock, putting slight pressure and forcing the tiny hole to open. He had heard people talk about doing this before, but he had never thought to try it. But now, with the tentacle practically begging him to say yes, he was all for it.

He forced himself no to bite down on the tentacle in his mouth as the very thin tentacle slid into the tip of his cock, spurting more lube to make its way deep into the long shaft. The tentacle around his cock, rubbed against the skin wrapped around the tentacle inside, making Leslie moan.

His fingers scraped against the floor as the tentacle in his cock slowly pulled out and slid back in. It was a slow, stretching motion that caused pain and pleasure all at the same time. Leslie’s balls were pulled even further away from his body as he felt his first orgasm start to come on, whimpering at the constriction that forced it to stop.

Something slick slid over the shaft of his cock, tightening around the base. The smaller tentacle was still thrusting into his shaft, while this one began a slow sucking motion. Leslie cursed around the tentacle in his mouth, rolling his hips in hopes of finding some relief. The tentacles brought him close several times, jerking roughly on his balls to keep him from coming each time.   
Leslie was surprised he had managed not to come with the slow caress coming from both inside and outside of his cock. The tentacles dragged him to the edge of yet another orgasm, stopping when Leslie began to whimper.

A deep guttural noise sounded deep in his throat when several thick tentacles forced their way into his ass all at once, stretching him wide. They were relentless, all moving at once as they inside him and slapped against his prostate. There was no way he was going to hold back this time.

The tentacle in his mouth pulled out far enough that the tip was settled half way in his mouth. The tension on his cock, balls and nipples slowly lessened and he felt his body pushing its way to the biggest orgasm it had ever had.

The tentacles in his ass continued to pound into him while the one in and around his cock slid slowly up and down the shaft. His stomach clenched and the tentacle holding his balls released them so they jumped, pushing their nectar into his cock at full force. 

Leslie screamed around the tentacle in his mouth as he shot more come through his cock then he ever had in his life. Suddenly the tentacle in his mouth erupted and the come that was being sucked into one tentacle was now flowing into his mouth. He moaned as he tasted himself, drinking it down like he would anyone else’s.

When the last drops of come dripped into his mouth, Leslie collapsed onto the floor, panting hard. He had expected to get several tries with the toy, but he didn’t have the energy for another round. He had gotten exactly what he had hoped for from the toy, plus more.

The tentacles slid around his arms, pulling him up until he was sitting. He caressed the slick tendrils until he was able to get his feet under him and the tentacles helped him up. When he was able to walk, Leslie flipped off the machine and slowly made his way to the changing room, his body sore, but completely satisfied.


	17. The Dark Room

They always say taking away one of the senses heightens the others and many will tell you that it makes sex so much better. 

Miles wasn’t looking to give up one of his five senses for sex when he stepped into the shop; he was merely looking for sex and was willing to take whatever he could get. He pushed his red hair out of his face and smiled at Harley when he entered the shop. He slapped his papers onto the counter, along with some money. 

“Sex,” he demanded, “I don’t care what kind or what toys I can use, I just want something and if you can find some toy that mimics ejaculation, I’ll take it.”

“Oh,” Harley smirked, “I have something much better.” Miles mirrored Harley’s smirk and nodded. Harley waved Miles to the back door and led him into a room labeled The Dark Room.

“Dark room?” Miles questioned. The room didn’t look odd when Harley opened the door. In the center was a bed with cuffs hanging from the ceiling. 

“You’ll see,” Harley pointed to the changing room. Miles wasn’t sure if Harley was going to be in the room with him, but he didn’t care, so long as he got what he wanted, which was to be filled to the brim with whatever would fit.

Harley motioned him to the bed and cuffed his arms loosely over his head. “The others will be in shortly.” Harley turned and headed to the door.

“Others?” Miles asked.

“You’ll see,” Harley smiled, flipping off the lights. Miles shivered in the darkness, his ears straining to listen for some sort of noise. After what felt like several minutes the door opened, spilling more darkness into the room. Harley had really gone out of his way to keep the whole dark thing going.

“Nice,” someone whispered and Miles stiffened when he heard several feet shuffle in. He might not be able to see, but he was going to feel very soon.

“Hey, Len, maybe you’ll get lucky,” someone else laughed. A grunt to Miles’s right was the only response. 

The bed Miles was kneeling on sagged and someone crawled towards him. A set of unthreatening hands touched his chest and the man gave a moan of approval as his hands moved lower.  
“And he shaves,” a deep voice chuckled sliding his fingers over the smooth skin just above his cock. Miles tensed when another hand slid between his legs and cupped his balls in their hand. Another hand took hold of his cock and began stroking him.

He moaned, tugging against the bonds and suddenly hands were everywhere. Two fingers from two different hands slid into him, poking against Miles’s sensitive skin, searching for something they badly wanted. Three fingers from the same hand were pushed into his mouth and he sucked them in, moaning around them.

“Fuck,” someone growled and Miles felt a hard cock rub against his leg. 

“Move,” a voice growled and the hands that were touching the front of his body moved away. Miles could barely make out someone standing in front of him. A large hand slid into his hair, pulling his head forward. The thick head of a cock pressed against his lips, spreading precome as it traced Miles’s lips. 

Miles let his mouth open slowly, which apparently wasn’t fast enough, because Miles suddenly found a long, meaty cock shoved down his throat. Luckily it hadn’t been the first time and he managed to relax his throat so he didn’t choke.

“Good boy,” the voice grunted as the man pumped his hips. The man’s hips slapped against Miles’s face, crushing his nose as the man’s dick forced its way down his throat. Miles’s nails dug into the cuffs binding his wrists when another thick cock shoved its way into his ass. Miles wouldn’t say he was as tight as a virgin, but he definitely wasn’t ready for the intrusion. Around him he could hear others jerking themselves off, moving closer to him. 

The cock that was pressed against his leg before was now rubbing against his thigh while the owner stroke Miles’s cock. A mouth bit gently on the skin on his neck a groan making the skin tremble as the cock against his thigh erupted, coating Miles’s balls with come. 

Someone pushed the hand on his cock away and replaced it, another cock rubbing against his other thigh. The cock in his ass swelled and he groaned when hot come surged upwards, his ass clenching to hold it in as the cock withdrew. He didn’t have to hold it for long before another cock forced its way inside.

Miles diligently sucked on the cock in his mouth, his tongue licking up any beads of precome that formed at the tip. The man grunted, pulling out of Miles’s mouth. “Keep your mouth open,” he growled as his hand continued to do what Miles’s mouth had been doing seconds before. 

In the dark, Miles could see the outline of the large fist, pumping away at the cock in front of him. Precome dripped onto Miles’s chin and rolled down his neck as the man continued to milk more out of his cock.

The cock rubbing on his thigh suddenly erupted, coating his balls and legs with even more come. The man in front of him sucked in a breath and Miles felt warm, salty come bathe his tongue and cheek. He swallowed what was in his mouth, leaning forward to suck out whatever was left shooting out of the cock in front of him.

Once he was finished another cock took his place, this one much longer. It pushed deep into Miles’s throat and sat there, forcing Miles to continually swallow so he didn’t start to gag. The man behind him cursed, pulling out and splashing come across Miles’s back. Around the cock in his mouth, Miles grunted as his own cock let loose, covering his stomach and chest.

The cock in his mouth jerked out, erupting over his face. Miles squeezed his eyes shut as come slid down them, thanking the hand that wiped away the mess so he could see what little could be seen in the dark.

The group was now as close as possible; all of them stroking their long dicks while Miles kneeled quietly on the bed. The first two cocks to let go covered his side and armpit in come, the next his chest and back. Miles thought he could count eight people, all tugging on their dicks, working to get them hard again.

“Go get it,” someone grunted, walking across the bed and grabbing Miles’s sticky hair. He opened his mouth to accept the thick shaft, blinking a few times when something lit up the room in an eerie green light.

It was a glowing vibrator, casting odd shadows on all the men’s faces. The vibrator move behind Miles, running through the come on his back, moving over his ass and back up. With that little light there was, Miles could see someone slide between the legs of the man in front of him, drawing Miles’s cock into his mouth.

The vibrator was pushed into him, whirring deep inside of him. Someone behind him gave a sharp cry, covering the crevice of his ass with his come. The cock in his mouth moved away, the tip pressed against his forehead as the man came, sending jets of come running down his face as well as shooting in different directions.

“Fuck,” Miles cried as a cock pushed into his ass, joining the vibrator that was now quivering against his prostate. He moaned when a cock slid over his cheek, leaving a trail of come in its wake. It moved down his chest covering both his nipples with come, before filling Miles’s bellybutton. 

Another cock filled his mouth while the cock and vibrator in is ass continued to slam into him. More come hit his side when he came himself, adding to the mess smeared across his body.

“I think hell be good,” cam a gruff voice, along with what looked like several nods of approval. Miles didn’t know what they were talking about and he stopped caring when the cock inside him released. Come slid down his legs as hands lifted his knees off the bed. Someone slid underneath him and he was lowered onto the man’s cock, while another moved behind him, the head of his cock pressing against Miles’s entrance.

He had been double penetrated before, but only with toys. The rush of two cocks inside him had his own cock shooting come higher then it had since they started. A large beefy cock forced his jaw open wide as it wedged itself into Miles’s mouth. 

“Last one, he’s getting tired,” someone grunted. Miles didn’t feel tired, but his ass was sore from the excess use, his body sticky with sweat and come and his jaw ached and his stomach felt full from the meal that was given to him.

One cock sat unmoving in his ass, while the other pounded away, slapping against his skin. Miles could only take about half of the long cock into his mouth and fingers brushed over his nose as the hand pumped come out of the cock it was gripping.

The two in his ass jerked up at the same time, filling him once again. Around him, the rest of the group stood close, their panting mixed in with everyone else’s as they all got closer and closer to coming. Miles smiled when hot come covered his body for the last time.

“Ohhh…” Miles groaned when several mouths attached to his skin, licking up the mess that had been made. The two cocks that were buried inside him slid out and someone walked across the room. Miles saw the flash of light through his eyelids and he blinked his eyes open to see someone’s hands cupped over his eyes and letting the light filter slowly in.

When Miles’s eyes finally adjusted to the light, he pulled his head away from the hands and glanced around the room. Nine men, covered in various amounts of come stood around him, all smiling and looking at the man who sat in font of him.

“What do you say, Len,” a tall, Italian looking man asked, his arms wrapped protectively around a smaller blond.

A hand gripped Miles’s chin and pulled his face forward so he was looking into Len’s dark brown eyes. He looked tough, probably even military from the buzzed haircut. He had a scar across his forehead and he was all muscle from the neck down. His cock was long, thick and still erect, emitting a large amount of precome as it waited to be used again.

“I want you,” he growled out.

“You just had me,” Miles replied blandly.

“As my pet,” he snapped. “I want to be able to do this whenever I want.”

“Like a master, slave kind of thing?” Miles did not like the sound of this.

“Sort of,” someone replied. Miles looked around, realizing that each person in the group seemed to be paired with one another, which meant they all did this… pet thing.

Miles didn’t see the difference between the two and he shook his head. Len grunted and nodded to someone. He unhooked the cuffs, threw Miles onto the bed and forced his legs open as wide as they could. “Then I will fuck you until you agree,” Len replied in an oddly soft tone, before diving in for another round.


End file.
